Nach der Schlacht  Achtung! Spoiler HP 7!
by Drachenkind03
Summary: Marianne Malfoy die fiktive Freundin von Fred Weasley sucht nach der Schlacht um Howarts nach einem Weg in die Zukunft. In Rückblenden und Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Hogwarts  stellt sich langsam heraus, wohin ihr Weg führt  und mit wem.
1. Erinnerungen

Nach der Schlacht

Kapitel

Erinnerungen   
Und dann war alles vorbei.  
Die Große Halle war voller Menschen, die umherirrtendie sich schluchzend aneinander festhielten, die vor sich hin starrten, die aufgeregt miteinander sprachen.  
Marianne schob ihren Zauberstab in ihren Gürtel und stand langsam, schwankend auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass alles vorbei war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war.

Sie sah Harry Potter langsam in die Halle kommen. Sie sah, dass sein Blick über die Tische wanderte, als suche er jemanden und sie war auch ziemlich sicher, wen er suchte. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Es war so, wie es war, und jeder sollte jetzt bei seinen Freunden sein.

Marianne blickte auf ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte versucht, Draco zu verhexen,und es war schief gegangen. Die Brandspuren von ihrem missglückten Zauberspruch würde man noch lange an der Wand sehen können und mittlerweile war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es richtig gewesen wäre, ihn zu verhexen. Sie konnte Draco und Tante Narzissasehen und sie hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, zu ihnen zu gehen.  
Sie wollte wissen, wo George war.

Sie wusste, dass Fred tot war. Sie hatte dieses Wissen zwar irgendwo tief in sich vergraben und wenn die Bilder wieder vor ihr aufzutauchen drohten, schloss sie jedes Mal fest die Augen. Sie wollte das nicht sehen, jetzt noch nicht. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, sich zwischen seine Eltern und seine Brüder zu drängen, als alle um ihn herum gestanden waren. Immerhin wusste sie, dass Fred seiner Familie nie von ihr erzählt hatte, und somit hatte sie eigentlich gar kein Recht, öffentlich um ihn zu trauern.

Aber sie musste wissen, wo George war. Sie waren jetzt schon so lange Freunde und lange bevor sie und Fred sich ineinander verliebt hatten, waren sie zu dritt unterwegs gewesen. Sie musste jetzt bei ihm sein.  
Langsam ging sie die Stufen vom Lehrerpodium hinunter und durch die Große Halle. Sie kam an Ginny Weasley vorbei, die schluchzend in Hermines Armen lag. Sie sah Arthur und Molly Weasley mit ihrem Sohn Percy, einige verwirrt dreinblickende Gryffindors -und dann sah sie George!  
Er saß alleine auf einer Bank und starrte vor sich hin.

Marianne hatte früher gerne die "Hexenwoche" gelesen und darin vor allem die Romane. Es ging fast immer um eine junge Hexe, die einen cleveren, gutaussehendenund erheblich älteren Zauberer liebte, der aber erst durch eine Reihe gefährlicher und verworrener Umstände auf ihre Existenz aufmerksam gemacht werden musste. Dabei waren gelegentlich Szenen vorgekommen, in denen man über sie las, "es zerriss ihr das Herz".  
Marianne hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wie sich das anfühlen sollte, wenn einem das Herz zerriss.  
Jetzt wusste sie es. Und sie wünschte sich brennend zurück in die alten Zeiten, als sie noch unter der Bettdecke in Malfoy Manor oder im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal die "Hexenwoche" gelesen hatte.  
George so dasitzen zu sehen, zerriss ihr das Herz.

Und sie begann zu ahnen, dass Freds Tod ihr vermutlich bitter weh tat, dass sie sich aber keine Vorstellung davon machen konnte, was er für George bedeutete. Sie waren immer zusammen gewesen, hatten alles gemeinsam gemacht -nun, fast alles.  
Sie blieb neben ihm stehen.  
"George", sagte sie leise.  
Er blickte auf und brachte wahrhaftig eine Art Lächeln zustande. "Marianne?"  
Ihre Hände kamen ihr auf einmal zu groß vor und waren ihr im Weg. "Darf ich mich hinsetzen?"

„Klar." Errutschte ein wenig zur Seite und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.  
"Er sitzt jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf einer Wolke und lacht uns aus", sagte George zu niemandem bestimmten. Marianne biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte.  
"Wenn er ... da oben, meine ich ... einen guten Witz hört, wird er ihn dir bestimmt erzählen", sagte sie.  
George drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um.  
Er mochte Marianne. Sehr sogar. Sie war immer ein guter Kamerad gewesen. Nicht direkt sein Typ, doch Fred und er waren was die Mädchen anging nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen. Aber jetzt wurde ihm zum ersten Mal klar, warum sich sein Bruder in dieses Mädchen verliebt hatte. Da saß sie und war sichtlich nicht weniger verzweifelt als er und trotzdem sorgte sie sich offenbar mehr um ihn als um sich selbst.  
"Marianne ..." sagte er.  
Und dann ging es nicht mehr weiter. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, und er weinte an ihrer Schulter als ob es keinen Trost mehr gäbe irgendwo in der Welt.

Marianne erinnerte sich.  
In ihrem gemeinsamen sechsten Schuljahr hatten sie sich wie immer auf dem Bahnsteig von Gleisneundreiviertel getroffen und ihre Sommererlebnisse ausgetauscht, wobei jeder dem anderen ins Wort gefallen war. Eine Kunst, die niemand so gut beherrschte wie Fred und George.  
"...und dann habe ich Draco ..."  
"...du hättest den sehen sollen, der die Kotzpastillen ausprobieren durfte."  
"Na, ja,du hättest UNS sehen sollen, als wir sie ausprobiert ..."  
"... und ich hatte ihm noch gesagt, er soll die Finger davon lassen, aber ermuss ja immer tun, was er ausdrücklich nicht soll."  
"Haben die Malfoys eigentlich wieder einen Hauself?",fragte Fred.

Marianne seufzte: "Ja, mich. Jetzt, wo Onkel Lucius in Askaban sitzt, ist es noch schlimmer geworden. Tante Narzissa macht immer so Andeutungen, wie gut es ist, dass noch eine Frau im Haus ist-nämlich ich, und wie wichtig es ist, Haushaltszauber und so was zu lernen und dass man nie wissen kann, wann man es noch gebrauchen kann und so weiter. Und Draco sitzt am Tisch und grinst und muss gar nichts machen. Er ist ja jetzt der Mann im Haus. Es kann einem schlecht davon werden. Aber ich habe schon dafür gesorgt, dass er Arbeit bekam. Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, wie ein Zimmer aussieht, in dem jemand Aguamenti-Zauber geübt hat?"  
"Nein", sagte George. "Hilfst du unserer Fantasie auf die Sprünge?"  
"Nass", sagte Marianne und lachte. "Sehr nass. Nasser als nass. Und Draco beherrscht die Trocknungs-Zauber gar nicht gut, oh, nein, mein Herr. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich letztes Jahr in der Bibliothek einige Male mit Hermine Granger zusammen gelernt habe. Von ihr hab ich viel gelernt."

"Weißt du, dass du im sechsten Jahr eine Ausnahmeerscheinung sein dürftest, Marianne?", fragte Fred. Marianne schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso?"  
"Weil man die Schüler unserer Jahrgangsstufe, die freiwillig zugeben, dass sie von einer Fünftklässlerin etwas lernen können, am Daumen einer Hand abzählen kann," sagte Fred. "Du bist entschieden zu gut für diese Welt, Marilein. Wie kommt es, dass du Malfoy heißt?"  
"Schicksal, vermute ich", sagte Marianne und zuckte die Schultern, aber sie freute sich insgeheim über Freds Kompliment. "Wenn man dumm ist, kann man immer noch was lernen", sagte George selbstzufrieden, "aber wenn man ein kompletter Schwachkopf ist wie Draco, nützt einem alles Lernen nichts."  
"Na, ja", sagte Fred. "Ich dachte jetzt eigentlich eher an: wenn man ein Malfoy ist, muss man in einem früheren Leben eine furchtbare Sünde begangen haben. Aber Marianne wird sie alle retten."

Marianne sah sich gezwungen, ein Buch nach ihm zu werfen und dann kam der Servierwagen und sie hatten eine Weile zu viel zu kauen, um zu reden. Aber sie merkte, dass Fred öfter zu ihr her sah, als ganz streng genommen notwendig gewesen wäre, und sie konnte nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, warum der Hogwarts-Express gerade dann jedes Mal über eine Schienenschwelle sprang. Oder woher sollte das komische Gefühl in ihrem Magen sonst kommen?

So war das damals gewesen, als alles angefangen hatte mit Fred und ihr. Denn natürlich waren die Schienen, auf denen der Hogwarts-Express fuhr [Plusquamperfekt wäre streng genommen richtig, aber schließlich fährt der Hogwarts-Express immer noch darauf, und um des Erzählflussses willen bleibe ich beim Imperfekt., völlig unschuldig an ihren Magenprobleme gewesen.  
Das war ihr spätestens klar geworden, als Fred zwei Wochen später am Seeufer vor ihr stand und wahrscheinlich zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. _[Diese Stelle muss im Imperfekt bleiben, im Plusquamperfekt kann man keine Geschichten erzählen_

Dass er sie am Abend vorher im Gemeinschaftsraum im Halbschlaf geküsst hatte, war ihr zu allererst wie ein Witz vorgekommen. Sie hatten stundenlang über den Scherzartikel-Laden geredet, den die Zwillinge aufmachen wollten. Das heißt, die Zwillinge hatten geredet. Marianne war müde von der Fahrt gewesen und irgendwann hatten sich die Stimmen um sie herum in das Rattern des Zuges verwandelt und sie sah wieder die Landschaft an den Fenstern vorbei fliegen, Regentropfen an den Scheiben verlaufen und träumte, sie fliege wie ein Vogel neben und über dem Zug, sah ihn unter sich wie eine scharlachrote Raupe durch das Hügelland kriechen ...  
Dann war sie mit einem Ruck wach geworden. Das Feuer war fast herunter gebrannt und der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf sie und Fred, der neben ihr auf dem Zweiersofa lag und leise schnarchte.  
Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. "Hey, Fred, wach auf! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?"  
Fred murmelte etwas Unverständliches und blinzelte zu ihr hinauf.  
Bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, hatte er den Arm um sie gelegt, sie zu sich herunter gezogen und geküsst.

Nach der ersten Schocksekunde hatte Marianne sich entschlossen frei gemacht, hatte gesagt: "Also, ich geh jetzt schlafen!" und war in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal hinauf gestapft. Sie hatte sich nicht umgeschaut, aber es war ihr sehr schwer gefallen, einzuschlafen.

Und am nächsten Morgen hatte er - ungewöhnlich schweigsam-beim Frühstück gesessen und sie schließlich um ein Gespräch gebeten.  
Marianne hätte es vorgezogen, sich in der Mittagspause zu treffen, aber George hatte das vereitelt. Er hatte sie vor Kräuterkunde abgefangen und in die Enge getrieben.  
"Hör zu, Marianne", sagte er. "Robin Hood ... ‚tschuldigung, Fred hat was mit dir zu besprechen, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"  
Marianne konnte fühlen, wie sie rot wurde. "Äh ..." sagte sie.  
"Und jetzt will ich erst eines von dir wissen, bevor ich dir ein einziges Mal völlig frei und gratis ein Nasenblut-Nougat schenke, damit du anstelle einer todlangweiligen Kräuterkunde-Stunde ein vermutlich hochinteressantes Stelldichein mit meinem Bruder haben kannst. Was ich wissen will, ist, ob du ernste Absichten hast?"  
"Ganz bestimmt, was Kräuterkunde angeht", sagte Marianne. "Wann habe ich dich jemals darum gebeten, mir eine Freistunde zu verschaffen?"  
"Ungefähr sieben oder acht Mal im letzten Jahr", sagte George. "Aber mir ist nicht nach Witzen zumute, Lady Marianne. Der gute, alte Fred hat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Deshalb ist er ja auch vorhin bei McGonagall eingeschlafen."

Marianne nickte. Sie hatte mitbekommen, auf welche Weise Professor McGonagall Fred geweckt hatte. Sie hatte einen Stuhl in einen Elefanten verwandelt und neben seinem Ohr einen Militärmarsch blasen lassen. Fred war vom Stuhl gefallen und alle hatten gelacht. Sie auch, aber nur kurz. Fred war selbst in das Lachen eingefallen, aber im Nachhinein kam es ihr so vor, als hätte er einen Augenblick verwirrt zu ihr hingesehen. Sie schämte sich plötzlich für ihr Lachen.

"Sag mir, was du wirklich wissen willst, George", sagte sie leise und auf einmal verschwand auch das gewohnte verschmitzte Grinsen aus Georges Gesicht. "Fred ist verliebt in dich", sagte er, "und ich will nicht, dass du ihm weh tust, verstehst du? Wenn du ihm also nur sagen willst, dass ihr gute Freunde bleiben könnt, gehst du besser in Kräuterkunde."

Marianne sah ihm in die Augen. Dann streckte sie die rechte Hand aus. "Gib mir dieses Nasenblut-Nougat, George. Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Freistunde."

George hielt ihrem Blick stand, dann grinste er und war wieder der George Weasley, den sie kannte.  
"Hier", sagte er und drückte ihr ein in grünes Glitzerpapier gewickeltes Toffee in die Hand. "Ich geh dich bei Sprout entschuldigen. Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen auf meinen Ärmel bluten, damit ich überzeugender wirke?"  
Marianne ächzte, wickelte das Toffee aus und steckte die hellere Hälfte in den Mund. Sie kannte die Weasley-Süßigkeiten ja, aber die Wirkung überraschte sie immer wieder. Blut spritzte ihr aus beiden Nasenlöchern.  
"Sehr gut", sagte George und wischte sich ein paar Blutspritzer aus dem Gesicht. "Das sollte genügen. Falls du Fred suchst, er dürfte unten am Seeufer sein. Einsam und traurig, wie ich vermute. Ändere das! Wir sehen uns später." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand im Treibhaus sieben.

Marianne steckte die dunklere Hälfte des Nasenblut-Nougats in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. Das Nasenbluten verschwand so abrupt, als hätte jemand einen Wasserhahn abgestellt.  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Seeufer hinunter.  
Sie sah Fred schon von weitem. Er trat Steine in den See, hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und beobachtete offenbar seine eigenen Füße. Marianne räusperte sich wie es Umbridge nicht besser gekonnt hätte.  
"Oh", sagte Fred, "äh ...hallo... äh, Marianne."  
"Ja, das ist mein Name", sagte Marianne.  
"Ich ... äh ..." sagte Fred.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Marianne, ob sie die Situation genießen sollte. Sie hatte einen Vorteil, um den sie jedes Mädchen beneiden konnte: Sie wusste bereits, dass der Junge, bei dessen Anblick ihr Magen neuerdings so komische Dinge tat, in sie verliebt war und er wusste bisher nichts Genaues über sie und ihren Magen. Aber dann kam sie sich gemein vor.  
"Wir sollten über gestern Abend reden", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Fred betrachtete sie wie eines von Professor Hagrids merkwürdigsten magischen Geschöpfen.  
"Ich ... na, ja, nur wenn du willst ..." sagte er.  
"Ich will", sagte Marianne. Fred nahm langsam ihre Hand. Sie spürte, dass seine kälter war, als sie hätte sein dürfen.  
"Was hast du?",fragte sie leise.  
"Angst", sagte Fred. "Ich ... es ist wahrhaftig zum Lachen. Sag es bitte niemandem weiter, Marianne. Ich, Fred Weasley, habe Angst davor, dass mich ein Mädchen abblitzen lässt. Ich glaube, das ist mir seit der vierten Klasse nicht mehr passiert."  
Aber er hielt ihre Hand jetzt schon fester und seine war nicht mehr so kalt.  
"Ich hab nicht vor, dich abblitzen zu lassen", sagte Marianne.

Sie erinnerte sich an Freds Augen, als sie das sagte.An das langsame Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht ging. An das Strahlen, das daraus wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an sein übermütiges Lachen, als er sie in die Arme nahm und an das Schweigen danach, als sie sich küssten. Und an das leise Plätschern der Wellen am Seeufer.  
Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerung ihr wie ein Messer durchs Herz drang.

"Hrrrmm ..."machte jemand hinter ihr.  
Marianne drehte sich nicht um. Der Rest der Welt konnte ihretwegen machen, was er wollte. Aber George hob den Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sagte leise: "Hallo, Dad."  
Arthur Weasley setzte sich neben Marianne auf die Bank, hob die Hand und fuhr seinem Sohn durchs Haar. "Wie geht's, George?", fragte er leise.  
"Beschissen", sagte George.  
Er fasste Marianne an der Schulter und drehte sie etwas herum, so dass sein Vater sie besser sehen konnte. "Hast du Marianne schon kennengelernt Dad?"  
Arthur Weasley schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er schaute von Marianne zu George hinüber, als versuche er eine Rechenaufgabe auszutüfteln.

"Freds Freundin", sagte George noch leiser. "Ein prima Mädchen. Wir kennen uns seit Jahren, aber er hat nie ... ich meine, wir haben es euch nie erzählt. Wegen ihrer Familie. Aber jetzt ist das sowieso alles egal."  
"Wegen ihrer Familie?",fragte Arthur Weasley verwirrt.  
Marianne schluckte. "Ich heiße Malfoy", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme und etwas zu laut. Hastig räusperte sie sich und fügte leiser hinzu: "Fred wollte nicht, dass Sie ... also, dass ich vielleicht schlechte Erfahrungen mache, wegen meinem Onkel **..."**   
"Dein Onkel ist Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Arthur Weasley ungläubig.Marianne nickte.

Arthur Weasley sah George an, der noch immer an Mariannes Schulter lehnte. Er sah die Tränen in Mariannes Augen und konnte sich einen Moment selbst nicht ausstehen für das, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Er streckte die rechte Hand aus. "Willkommen in der Familie, Marianne", sagte er, "auch wenn ich Sie sehr gerne unter schöneren Umständen kennengelernt hätte."

Marianne nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz.

Arthur Weasley griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ eine Flasche und drei Gläser auf dem Tisch erscheinen.  
"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Marianne, erzählen Sie mir etwas von ... von meinem Sohn. Ich glaube ... ich möchte Sie etwas näher kennenlernen und ihn dadurch auch. So ein Geheimnis vor uns zu haben! Oder hast du etwas dagegen, George?"  
George griff nach einem der Gläser, goss Feuerwhisky hinein, hielt es gegen das Licht und betrachtete nachdenklich die Große Halle durch die goldbraune Flüssigkeit . "Ich habe gegen gar nichts etwas, so lange ihr zwei hübsch in meiner Nähe bleibt, mir gelegentlich Feuerwhisky nachschenkt und euch nichts daraus macht, wenn ich hin und wieder anfange zu heulen."

Marianne schloss die Augen und presste die Handballen gegen ihre Lider.   
"George", sagte sie, "reiss dich zusammen. Sonst heule ich nämlich mit und kann deinem Vater nichts mehr von Fred erzählen."  
George hob schweigend sein Glas. Die beiden anderen füllten hastig ihre Gläser und stießen an. „Auf Fred!", sagte George. „Fred!", wiederholten Marianne und Arthur Weasley.  
Dann lehnte sich Marianne etwas zurück gegen Georges Schulter und fing an zu erzählen.


	2. Katzenmusik

2. Kapitel

Katzenmusik

An ihrem ersten Tag als Hogwarts-Schülerin stand Marianne Malfoy auf dem Bahnsteig und wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte, weil sie endlich aus Malfoy Manor wegkam oder Angst haben sollte, weil alles so neu war. Onkel Lucius hatte sie und Tante Narzissa, die den quengelnden Draco an der Hand hielt, am Bahnhof abgesetzt und war ins Ministerium gefahren, wo er irgendein wichtiges Treffen hatte. Marianne war darüber nicht erfreut gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gerade ein herzliches Verhältnis zu Onkel Lucius, aber ihre Beziehung zu Tante Narzissa war ausgesprochen eisig. Marianne wusste, dass sie nicht so war, wie Tante Narzissa sie gerne gehabt hätte: unterwürfig, damenhaft und der perfekte Babysitter für Draco.

„Ich will was Süßes", quengelte Draco. „Und wieso darf sie schon nach Hogwarts und ich nicht?"

„Weil ihr Brief schon gekommen ist", sagte Tante Narzissa so als sei es ausschließlich die Schuld des Ministeriums, dass Marianne schon nach Hogwarts fuhr und Draco nicht. „In zwei Jahren bist du auch so weit, Draco, und dann kaufen wir dir eine Menge schöner Sachen."

Marianne sah an sich herunter. Ihre Sachen waren sauber und neu, aber nicht schön. Tante Narzissa hatte auf preiswerte Sonderangebote geachtet, nicht auf Mariannes Geschmack. Sie befürchtete ein bisschen, dass die anderen sie auslachen würden. Vor allem die Mädchen.

„Steig ein, Kind!", sagte Tante Narzissa. „Der Zug fährt pünktlich. Ich kann nicht bleiben. Lucius und ich gehen mit Draco essen."

‚Feiert ihr meine Abfahrt', dachte Marianne. Rings um sich herum sah sie Eltern, die sich mit Umarmungen und Tränen von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kletterte in den Zug. „Tschüss, Tante Narzissa, bis Weihnachten. Tschüss, Draco!" ‚Du kleines Ekel', fügte sie unhörbar hinzu.

Narzissa Malfoy winkte ihr, drehte ihr aber bereits halb den Rücken zu und zog Draco mit sich. Marianne schob ihren Koffer mit den Füßen vor sich her.

Das erste freie Abteil, das sie fand, war zum Glück schon ziemlich weit vorne im Zug. Sie stemmte ihren Koffer in das Gepäcknetz und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Gerade stürmte eine Familie auf den Bahnsteig, die offensichtlich in großer Eile war. Alle waren sehr aufgeregt und alle waren rothaarig.

Zwei große Jungen, der eine kräftig und untersetzt, der andere schlank und mit einem charmanten Zwinkern im Auge, gaben ihrer Mutter einen raschen Kuss und hüpften in den Zug, als könnten sie es kaum erwarten, wegzukommen. ‚Wie ich', dachte Marianne, aber anders als bei ihr, schien das Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Kindern hier ganz gut zu sein. Vielleicht freuten sie sich einfach auf die Schule.

Ein dritter Junge stieg mit langsamen, gemessenen Bewegungen in den Zug. „Leb wohl, Mutter", sagte er, als ginge er auf eine Reise, möglicherweise ohne Wiederkehr. Zwei kleinere Jungen, Marianne schätzte, dass sie in ihrem Alter waren, prusteten vor Lachen und hielten sich eilig die Hände vor die Münder. „Nächstes Mal bestellen wir eine Kapelle, Percy!", rief einer von ihnen und der andere ergänzte: „Und ein paar Salutschüsse wären auch nicht schlecht."

Marianne starrte aus dem Fenster. Die beiden Jungen sahen absolut identisch aus. Gerade fielen sie ihrer Mutter um den Hals, die noch zwei kleinere Kinder an den Händen hielt. Einen Jungen, der in der Nase bohrte, und ein kleines Mädchen, das offenbar geweint hatte und aussah, als schmollte es. Ihre Mutter hielt beide Kinder sehr fest an den Händen. „Ist gut jetzt, Fred und George", sagte sie. „Lasst Percy in Ruhe und seid brav in der Schule, ja? Braver als zu Hause. Percy wird ein Auge auf euch haben und Charlie und Bill natürlich auch, obwohl sie viel werden lernen müssen."

„Das möchte ich sehen, bevor ich's glaube", hörte Marianne einen der Zwillinge murmeln.

„Was?", zischte der andere zurück. „Dass Percy ein Auge auf uns hat oder dass Charlie und Bill lernen?"

„Beides!"

Sie schwangen sich in den Zug wie erfahrene Quidditchspieler auf ihre Besen. Marianne kicherte und versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Fensterrahmen. Der kleinste Junge schaute seinen Brüdern wehmütig nach und zog dabei wie geistesabwesend einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche. Ehe er hineinbeißen konnte, hatte seine kleine Schwester ihm den Riegel weggeschnappt.

„Du gemeines Biest, Ginny!", schrie er und warf sich auf sie. Das Mädchen sprang nach hinten, den Schokoriegel noch halb im Mund, und ihre Mutter stolperte, als beide Kinder gleichzeitig an ihr zerrten, und setzte sich auf den Gepäckwagen.

„Oh, macht, dass ihr loskommt, ihr vier!", rief sie, warf den Zwillingen noch eine Kusshand zu, packte das Mädchen, entriss ihr den angebissenen Schokoriegel, setzte sie auf den Gepäckwagen, drückte den Riegel dem heulenden kleinen Jungen in die Hand, der ihn angeekelt fortwarf, und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Marianne ließ sich in ihren Sitz fallen. Es ging los! Sie fuhr nach Hogwarts!

Zwanzig Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und drei rothaarige Jungen standen vor ihr. Der älteste bemühte sich, seine beiden jüngeren Brüder gleichzeitig am Kragen festzuhalten. Ein Unternehmen, das kläglich misslang. „Sind hier noch Sitzplätze frei?", fragte er. Marianne nickte und der Junge wuchtete drei Koffer ins Abteil und begann, sie ins Gepäcknetz zu stemmen. Allzu geschickt stellte er sich dabei nicht an. Seine Brüder beobachteten ihn, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und ohne einen Finger zu rühren.

„Kannst du sie nicht einfach verzaubern, Percy?", fragte einer der Zwillinge. Marianne fand, wenn sie ganz lange ganz genau hinsah, dass er etwas schmalere Augen hatte als sein Bruder und etwas pfiffiger aussah. „Damit sie so leicht werden wie eine Feder. Dad hat das heute Morgen mit unseren Koffern gemacht."

„Ich … uff ... darf … puh … in der Öffentlichkeit … ah ... nicht zaubern", sagte Percy. „Das werdet ihr auch noch lernen." Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick.

Marianne war aufgestanden. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie mit Blick auf die anderen beiden Koffer, die noch am Boden standen. Das Leben mit Tante Narzissa hatte ihr einige Male Aufgaben abverlangt, die zur Kräftigung der Oberarmmuskeln beitrugen, wie zum Beispiel Wäschekörbe die Treppe hochtragen.

Percy wurde knallrot.

Was er sah war ein auf den ersten Blick unauffälliges dunkelhaariges Mädchen in ausgesprochen unvorteilhaften Hosen und einem Sweatshirt, das garantiert auf dem Wühltisch bei Z&A (Zauberer und Alle Anderen) übrig geblieben war. Auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass sie ihn freundlich anlächelte und ihm helfen wollte. Sie wirkte nicht, als lache sie ihn aus. Percy Weasley hatte es sich in Gegenwart seiner Geschwister angewöhnt, mit Spott zu rechnen, aber dieses Mädchen schien einfach nur freundlich zu sein.

„Ja, danke", sagte er. Marianne griff nach dem zweiten Koffer und stemmte ihn hochkannt. Percy packte ihn von unten und zusammen hoben sie ihn hoch.

„He, wir können auch helfen", sagte der Zwilling mit den etwas weiter gestellten Augen und fasste nach dem letzten Koffer. Er warf Marianne einen bösen Blick zu. Offenbar hatte sie ihnen eine Gelegenheit vermasselt, sich über ihren großen Bruder lustig zu machen.

Marianne tauschte einen Blick mit Percy und zusammen hoben sie den letzten Koffer einfach über die Zwillinge hinweg. Diese schnaubten verächtlich, wandten sich zum Fenster und würdigten niemanden mehr eines Blickes.

„Wie hält man sie auseinander?", fragte Marianne mit einer Kopfbewegung zu den Zwillingen.

„Man lernt es mit der Zeit", sagte Percy, „aber sie sind beide gleich schlimm. Ich weiß nicht, was Mum sich dabei denkt, nach Hogwarts zu lassen. Sie sind eine Gefahr für ihre Umwelt."

„Bloß, wenn du da bist, Perce", schnappte einer der Zwillinge - der mit den schmaleren Augen.

„Das ist George", sagte Percy.

„Gar nicht wahr, ich bin Fred", widersprach sein Bruder. Percy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Lüg mich nicht an. Du hast heute Morgen das Nutella-Sandwich auf dein T-Shirt geworfen. Ich kann die Flecken noch sehen."

„Das war George", behauptete George.

Marianne verbarg ein Grinsen. Die drei gefielen ihr immer besser.

Auf Gegenseitigkeit schien das allerdings nicht zu beruhen. Die Zwillinge nahmen es ihr offensichtlich übel, dass sie Percy mit den Koffern geholfen hatte, und ignorierten sie von nun an. Percy war sehr höflich und fragte sie nach ihrem Namen. Als sie „Malfoy" sagte, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Bist du verwandt mit Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Ein wenig", gab Marianne zu.

Percy schien sich einen Ruck zu geben. „Nun, mein Dad sagt immer, man soll keine Vorurteile haben und niemand kann etwas für seine Familie." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Fred und George. „Unsere Familien sind nicht gerade gute Freunde, Marianne, aber du scheinst … äh, nicht typisch für die Malfoys zu sein. Vielleicht schlägst du ja nach deiner [Na, ja, die Zauberergesellschaft scheint ja eher konservativ zu sein und das bedeutet, dass die Frauen bei der Hochzeit den Namen des Mannes annehmen, also war Mariannes Mutter wohl keine Malfoy. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dich kennenzulernen." Und er beugte sich vor und schüttelte Mariannes Hand, als sei sie mindestens die Sekretärin des Zaubereiministers.

„_Waren wir wirklich solch kleine Ekel?", fragte George. __[Hab ich deshalb nicht gemacht, weil in der Erinnerung meistens sehr viel mehr passiert als in der Hier-und-Jetzt-Ebene, und kursiv immer etwas ... wie soll ich sagen ... hypothetisch, theoretisch? ... wirkt. __Marianne drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein", sagte sie, „nicht wirklich. Doch, eigentlich schon, aber … jetzt macht das nichts mehr. Ich habe mich so sehr an euch gewöhnt."_

_George zuckte zusammen, als sie „euch" sagte, und schloss die Augen. Marianne hielt erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund._

„_Tut mir leid", wisperte sie._

„_Schon gut", flüsterte George. „Erzähl weiter. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben wir dir eine Kröte unter den Sitz getan, noch bevor wir in Hogwarts waren."_

_Marianne schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war eine Katze", sagte sie._

„_Woher hatten wir die?"_

„_Geklaut."_

„_Erzählen Sie bitte weiter", sagte Arthur Weasley. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte sie ermutigend an . „Ich kann meine Familie geradezu vor mir sehen, wenn Sie erzählen." _

_Marianne erzählte weiter._

Der Servierwagen kam und ging und Percy weigerte sich, den Zwillingen Schokoladenfrösche zu kaufen. Marianne hatte die Gurkensandwiches von Tante Narzissa dabei, die sie – was sie nie öffentlich zugegeben hätte – sehr gerne aß. Sie wollte den drei Jungen davon abgeben, aber Percy machte eine große Show daraus, ihre eigenen Sandwiches auszupacken. „Und das hier ist noch von Mum für uns", sagte er und stellte eine große Dose Bertie Botts Bohnen zwischen sie. „Sie sind viel billiger wenn wir sie nicht im Zug kaufen. Nehmt euch."

Er schob die Dose in Mariannes Richtung. Die Zwillinge fingen sofort an, eifrig darinherumzusuchen. Einer von ihnen, sie vermutete Fred, reichte ihr eine Bohne. „Probier die mal, die sind gut", sagte er.

Marianne drehte die Bohne in der Hand. Sie lebte seit sechs Jahren mit Draco zusammen, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, sie zu ärgern, und Bertie Botts Bohnen boten viele solcher Gelegenheiten.

„Nein, danke, ich glaube, das ist Schuhcreme", sagte sie.

„Aber woher denn", sagte Fred und steckte die Bohne selber in den Mund. Er kaute zwei Sekunden lang mit gleichmütigem Gesicht darauf herum, dann stand er eilig auf, murmelte etwas von „gleich wieder da" und lief aus dem Abteil.

Marianne lächelte.

George sah sie wütend an.

Percy hatte sich in einem Buch vergraben und achtete nicht auf sie.

Marianne schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Die beiden Zwillingsbrüder konnten sie offensichtlich nicht leiden und Percy hatte zurückgefunden in die distinguierte Welt eines Drittklässlers in Hogwarts, in der Erstklässlerinnen nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielten. Sie seufzte. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich in ein anderes Abteil setzen, wo vielleicht ein paar Mädchen waren. Vielleicht konnte sie ein wenig auf dem Gang umhergehen und sich umsehen?

Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung, stieg über Percys Beine und ging auf den Gang hinaus.

Aber alle Abteile schienen voller Schüler zu sein, die sich schon kannten und eifrig miteinander redeten, Süßigkeiten aßen, Schokofroschkarten tauschten und jedes fremde Kind, das draußen vorbei kam, mit eindeutigen „Wo-gehörst-du-denn-hin" Blicken betrachteten. Marianne ging entmutigt zurück zu dem Abteil, das sie mit den drei rothaarigen Brüdern teilte.

Fred war wieder da und saß am Fenster. Als sie hereinkam, warfen er und George sich einen Blick zu, den sie später nur zu gut kennenlernen sollte. Aber an diesem ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft war sie vollkommen ahnungslos und setzte sich vertrauensvoll auf ihren Platz.

Ein Schrei ertönte, ein schrilles Kreischen, etwas kratzte schmerzhaft über ihre Beine. Sie schrie auf und hob beide Arme vors Gesicht, als ein fauchendes, grau gestreiftes Tier an ihr hochsprang, seine Krallen in ihre Haare schlug und von ihrem Kopf aus ins Gepäcknetz sprang. Dort saß es, schleckte sich zornig die Schulter und sein Schwanz peitschte hin und her.

Fred und George lachten schallend.

Marianne verbiss sich die Tränen. Die Genugtuung würde sie den beiden kleinen Biestern nicht bieten. Sie tupfte etwas Spucke auf ihre Kratzwunden und zog ihre Haarspangen heraus, um sich die Haare neu zu ordnen.

Percy hatte erschrocken sein Buch fallen lassen und hob es jetzt wieder auf. „George, Fred", sagte er streng, „bringt sofort die Katze zurück. Wo habt ihr sie [möchte ich so lassen, passt zu Percy. überhaupt her?"

Fred tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Geh doch selber", sagte George.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und ein großes, schwarzes Mädchen stand darin. „Ihr habt meine Katze!", schrie sie anklagend. „Ich hab's genau gehört. Gebt sie sofort zurück oder ihr kriegt Ärger."

„Sagt wer?", wollte George wissen.

„Sag ich!", ertönte eine sehr viel kräftigere Stimme und ein weiteres Mädchen schob sich ins Abteil. Auch sie war schwarz und trug ihr Haar in vielen kleinen Zöpfen, aber sie war drei Köpfe größer als die Zwillinge und trug ein schimmerndes Abzeichen an der Brust, das sie als Vertrauensschülerin auswies. „Keine Sorge, Angelina", sagte sie, „deine Katze ist gleich wieder bei dir. Hol sie runter!", befahl sie und deutete auf George.

Einen Augenblick sah er rebellisch aus, dann zuckte George die Achseln, kletterte auf den Sitz und griff nach der Katze.

Sofort ertönte ein wütendes Miauen und die grau gestreifte Katze hieb mit einer Pfote nach Georges Hand. Er zog sie mit einem Aufschrei zurück. Marianne kicherte. Das Mädchen namens Angelina kicherte ebenfalls.

Das andere Mädchen, offenbar ihre Schwester, fasste über die Köpfe von George und Marianne nach der Katze und zog sie ohne eine Miene zu verziehen aus dem Gepäcknetz. Die Katze wollte nicht gehen. Sie krallte sich fest, hieb nach ihren Händen und fauchte und kreischte die ganze Zeit.

„Hier", sagte das große Mädchen, drückte Angelina die Katze in den Arm, warf den Zwillingen einen warnenden Blick zu und verließ das Abteil. „Danke, Corinna", sagte Angelina, streckte Fred und George die Zunge heraus und folgte mit der Katze im Arm ihrer Schwester.

„Geschieht euch Recht", sagte Percy.

Fred und George drückten sich schmollend in die Ecken ihrer Sitze. George nuckelte an seinem Handrücken, den drei rote Striemen zierten.

„_Wie um Merlins Zwieback willen haben wir es angestellt, uns anzufreunden?", fragte George. Marianne lächelte in sich hinein. _

„_Das ging eigentlich ziemlich schnell. Als wir erstmal in Hogwarts waren, ward ihr ganz sicher, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen würde. Onkel Lucius war sich auch ganz sicher gewesen."_

„_Aber der Sprechende Hut hat dich nach Gryffindor gepackt!" __[Es kommt von George und ist entweder eine Feststellung oder eine rhethorische Frage._

„_Ja", Marianne nickte, „und ihr ward stocksauer. Ihr habt mir Stinkbomben unter den Stuhl getan, die schlimmsten Bertie Botts Bohnen ins Essen geschmuggelt und Stecknadeln auf den Sessel gelegt."_

„_Klingt so, als wären wir damals noch nicht sehr einfallsreich gewesen", sagte George wehmütig. Marianne runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, ihr hattet sicherlich noch nicht euer höchstes Niveau erreicht, aber es war doch sehr wirkungsvoll. In meinen ersten Wochen auf Hogwarts war ich so unglücklich, dass ich am liebsten wieder zurück nach Malfoy Manor gefahren wäre."_

_George schluckte. „Tut mir leid", sagte er._

„_Das nützt jetzt auch nichts mehr", sagte Arthur Weasley mit unvermindertem Interesse. „Und wie ging es weiter?"_

Die Weasley-Zwillinge brauchten nur wenige Wochen, um sich bei den Lehrern unbeliebt zu machen. Das erste Mal Nachsitzen hatten sie am dritten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts und nach einem Monat schon zuckte der Hausmeister, Argus Filch, zusammen, wenn er ihre Namen hörte. Oder ihr Lachen auf den Fluren.

Marianne hielt sich so gut es ging von den beiden fern. Sie gehörte nicht zu den Schülerinnen und Schülern, die heimlich darauf lauerten, was die Weasleys als nächstes anstellen würden, und die dann schadenfroh grinsten, wenn wieder einmal ein Nachsitzen ausgesprochen wurde. Sie amüsierte sich über die Streiche der beiden, aber sie hoffte immer, dass sie nicht erwischt würden. Irgendwie hatte die gemeinsame Zugfahrt in ihr ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit mit den Weasleys entstehen lassen. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, wenn Percy sie auf dem Flur grüßte und hielt voller Ehrfurcht Ausschau nach, die als Schüler der oberen Klassen ohne einen Blick für sie an ihr vorbeirauschten.

An einem verregneten Samstag hatten Fred und George beschlossen, der allgemeinen Langeweile ein Ende zu setzen. Niemand wusste, wo sie die Knallerbsen herhatten, wahrscheinlich von zuhause mitgebracht. Jedenfalls ergaben sie ins Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums geworfen einen hübschen Knalleffekt und ein blasses, dunkelhaariges Mädchen namens Alicia erschrak so sehr, dass sie rückwärts über einen Sessel fiel und mit dem Kopf an die Kante einer Truhe schlug.

Es gab eine riesige Aufregung. Alicia lag ganz still und Blut floss unter ihrem Kopf hervor und breitete sich in einer Lache auf dem Teppich aus. Bill und Charlie sprangen über zwei Sessel auf sie zu. Bill drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf, um nach der Wunde zu sehen. Dann sagte er scharf: „Schnell! McGonagall!" Charlie stürzte aus dem Raum.

Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, kam innerhalb weniger Minuten, sagte einen Zauberspruch, der die Wunde schloss und ließ Alicia sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen. Als sie fort war, standen Fred und George immer noch regungslos neben der Blutlache auf dem Teppich.

„Ratzeputz!", sagte Bill und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Teppich. Das Blut verschwand. Er sah seine beiden kleinen Brüder anohne eine Spur von Freundlichkeit im Gesicht. „Geht rauf!", sagte er. „McGonagall wird euch später rufen lassen."

McGonagalldrohte den beiden zum ersten Mal mit einem Schulverweis und verpasste ihnen dann drei Tage Zimmerarrest. Das bedeutete, dass sie Mahlzeiten versäumten und von den Hauselfen nur eher geschmacksarme Kost serviert bekamen, aber es kam kein Wort der Klage von Fred und George. Marianne fiel das auf, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es sonst noch jemand bemerkte.

Am zweiten Tag des Arrestes saß sie in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Dessert. Es war die köstlichste, schmackhafteste, verführerischste Mousse au Chocolat die irgendeines der Kinder jemals irgendwo gesehen oder geschmeckt hatte. Die Hauselfen übertrafen sich an diesem Tag selbst. „Ist heute Dumbledores Geburtstag oder so was?", fragte Marianne ihre Sitznachbarin, Katie Bell. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber es schmeckt himmlisch. Die Weasleys haben aber auch ein Pech, dass sie heute Arrest haben. Ich habe gehört, sie bekommen getrocknete Pflaumen zum Nachtisch.."

Getrocknete Pflaumen. Marianne sah nachdenklich auf ihren Teller.

Fred und George hatten ihre Strafe wahrhaftig verdient. Aber andererseits, womit hatten sie und die anderen diesen köstlichen Nachtisch verdient? Mit nichts. Er war einfach ein Geschenk, eine Freude für sie alle. Außer für Fred und George.

Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Löffel und schaufelte sich noch zwei große Portionen auf ihren Teller. „Mann, du machst dir aber auch gar keine Sorgen um deine Figur", sagte Katie. Marianne zuckte die Achseln. „Wir wissen ja nicht, wann wir wieder so was kriegen", sagte sie.

Zum Glück wandte sich Katie wieder ihrem eigenen Teller zu. Marianne aß ein paar Löffel Schokoladencreme, dann schob sie unauffällig den Teller auf ihren Schoß unter den Tisch.

„Waschachsusa?", fragte Katie mit vollem Mund.

„Serviette runtergefallen", sagte Marianne.

Unter dem Tisch leerte sie ihre Tasche aus, stapelte die Bücher sorgfältig unter der Bank und stellte den Teller, ohne etwas zu verkleckern, in die Tasche. Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf.

„Ich muss noch was in der Bibliothek nachsehen", sagte sie zu Katie. Die schaute sie verblüfft an. „Hast du deine ganze Creme schon gegessen?"

Marianne zuckte nur die Achseln, warf Katie einen hochmütigen Blick zu und ging sehr langsam und aufrecht aus der Halle.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als sie hineinkletterte Sie hob ihre Tasche durch das Eingangsloch und stellte sie sehr vorsichtig auf einem niedrigen Tisch ab. Dann nahm sie den Teller mit Schokoladenmousse heraus und ging zögernd auf die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen zu.

Es war zwar nicht verboten, dass Mädchen den Jungenschlafsaal betraten, aber doch ungewöhnlich. Sie holte tief Luft und ging die Treppe hinauf. Oben klopfte sie.

„Herein", sagte einer der Zwillinge.

Marianne hatte vorgehabt, den Teller einfach abzustellen und wegzulaufen, aber die Zwillinge warfen hinter ihr die Tür zu und stellten sich davor.

„Na, was haben wir denn da?", sagte George.

„Hat McGonagall dich geschickt?", fragte Fred.

Marianne schüttelte den Kopf und stellte schweigend den Teller mit Schokocreme vor die beiden auf den Boden. Sie starrten darauf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Fred. „Eine neue Foltermethode von Filch? Dürfen wir es anschauen, aber nicht essen?"

Marianne fand ihre Sprache wieder. „Ihr dürft es essen. Ich habe es in der Großen Halle für euch mitgehen lassen. Und es besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit, Danke zu sagen."

Die Zwillinge starrten sie an. „Du hast das für uns geklaut?", fragte George.

Marianne nickte.

„Wieso?", fragte Fred.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, Schokolade macht klug", sagte Marianne.

Die Zwillinge schauten sie an, dann einander, dann wieder sie und dann fingen sie an zu lachen. Sie lachten und lachten, fielen auf ihre Himmelbetten, hielten sich die Seiten und lachten. Marianne konnte gar nicht anders als mitzulachen. „Hier", sagte sie und holte aus ihrer Rocktasche einen in eine Serviette eingewickelten Löffel. „Ich habe leider nur einen, der muss für zwei reichen."

„Für drei", sagte Fred und bot ihr den ersten Löffel Schokoladencreme an. „Marianne Malfoy, wir haben dich echt unterschätzt."

„_Das war das erste Mal, dass wir dich unterschätzt haben, aber bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal", sagte George. Marianne schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst zugeben, dass es eigentlich sehr einfach war, eure Freundschaft zu gewinnen. Schokoladencreme, ich bitte dich! Ihr seid auf den einfachsten Köder reingefallen."_

„_Ich glaube, es war weniger die Schokoladencreme als die Solidarität dahinter", sagte George. „Wir hatten fast zwei Tage Zeit uns selbst zu bemitleiden, in denen keiner auch nur mit uns gesprochen geschweige denn uns etwas Gutes zu Essen gebracht hat."_

„_Aber ihr habt von da an darauf geachtet, dass bei euren Streichen niemand zu Schaden kam", sagte Marianne. „Es hat also etwas genutzt."_

„_Ja", sagte George und schaute vor sich hin auf die Tischplatte, „ja, irgendwie schon."_

_Arthur Weasley räusperte sich und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. Auf dem Tisch erschien eine Schüssel mit Schokoladencreme. „Nicht so gut wie von den Hauselfen, wahrscheinlich", sagte er, „aber immerhin nach einem Rezept von deiner Mutter, George."_

„_Dad!", sagte George. _

_Marianne schaute auf die Schüssel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder etwas essen zu können, schon gar keine Schokoladencreme, aber Arthur Weasley meinte es so gut._

_Sie nahm einen der dabei liegenden Löffel, tat etwas Creme darauf und schob ihn sich in den Mund. _

„_Sie schmeckt nicht, wenn man hineinweint", sagte George neben ihr warnend._

„_Dann hör doch selber auf damit!", schnappte Marianne und warf den Löffel hin. George nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass es weh tat._

„'_tschuldigung, Kinder, keine gute Idee, hmm?" sagte Arthur Weasley und ließ die Schüssel wieder verschwinden._

„_Ist schon gut, Dad", sagte George und wandte sich ab._

„_Arthur", sagte eine Stimme neben ihnen. Marianne wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Molly Weasley auf ihren Tisch zukommen. Arthur nahm ihre andere Hand. „Molly, darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen? Das ist Marianne. Sie war ... sie ist die Freundin von Fred."_

_Marianne war ihm unendlich dankbar für das „ist"._

_Molly starrte sie an. „Fred hat…Fred hatte eine Freundin? Aber er hat nie…du armes Mädchen! Du armes Mädchen!!"_

_Sie schloss Marianne in die Arme. Marianne, die ihre Mutter mit fünf Jahren verloren hatte, war seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr so umarmt worden. Tante Narzissa hatte nie körperliche Zärtlichkeiten für ihre Nichte übriggehabt. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Marianne beinahe überfordert von dieser plötzlichen Nähe. Sie spürte die Wärme, aber auch den tiefen Schmerz von Freds Mutter und mit einem Mal konnte sie selber loslassen und den Schmerz über sich zusammenschlagen lassen. In Molly Weasleys Armen konnte sie endlich um Fred weinen, wie er es verdient hatte._

_Erst zehn Minuten später und nachdem Arthur Weasley eine zweite Flasche Feuerwhisky herbeigezaubert hatte, die sehr viel besser ankam als die Schokoladencreme, sagte Molly Weasley: „Marianne, du hast von unserem Fred erzählt, als ich gekommen bin. Sprich bitte weiter, Liebes."_

_Marianne war so dankbar für ihre Freundlichkeit, dass sie beinahe wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Sie atmete tief durch und erzählte weiter._


	3. Dachreiter

3. Kapitel Dachreiter

"_Von da an habt ihr darauf geachtet, dass außer euch selbst keiner zu Schaden kam bei euren Streichen", sagte Marianne._

_George schaute sich in der Großen Halle um. Nahebei waren Madam Pomfrey und Professor Sprout damit beschäftigt, Firenzes Wunden zu versorgen. Der große Zentaur lag ganz still und Blut sickerte durch seine Verbände. Madam Pomfreys Haare hingen ihr in die Augen und sie wischte sie wieder und wieder mit blutverklebten Händen beiseite. Sie sah aus, als trüge sie eine bizarre Kriegsbemalung._

"_Niemand außer uns selbst", sagte George bitter. "damit hat es ja wohl ein Ende."_

"Das hier geht uns alle an", sagte Marianne leise. "Damals in Hogwarts, das war euer Kampf gegen die Regeln. Euer Kampf gegen die Idee in so vielen Köpfen, dass man nur genug Regeln machen muss – und die richtigen Regeln – und dann ist alles in Ordnung. Irgendwie habt ihr immer dafür gekämpft, dass es wenigstens ein paar Leute gemerkt haben: das Leben verläuft nicht nach Regeln, die wir gemacht haben. Fred hat mal zu mir gesagt: man muss mit dem Leben tanzen. Das Leben führt und du hast keine Chance, die Schrittfolge zu ändern. Aber wenn du sie übernimmst und mittanzt – dann wird vielleicht ein Fest daraus."

_George wandte sich ab._

_Molly Weasley fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ja, das klingt genau nach Fred", sagte sie. "Ach, Marianne, ich hoffe, ihr wart glücklich zusammen in dieser kurzen Zeit, die ihr hattet."_

"_Mir kam sie gar nicht so kurz vor", sagte Marianne leise. "Wir hatten neun Jahre zusammen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Neun Jahre, die ich nie vergessen werde."_

"_Weißt du noch, wie wir im zweiten Jahr auf das Dach unterhalb des Astronomieturmes gestiegen sind?", fragte George. "Um Timmy Doyle hinunter zu holen?"_

"_Ihr habt getan, als käme es euch ausschließlich auf das Abenteuer des Fassadenkletterns an", sagte Marianne strafend._

_George rieb sich die Stelle am Kopf, wo sein Ohr gewesen war. "Nun, ja, wir hatten beschlossen, keine Helden zu werden. Alles, Taugenichtse, Ärgernisse, Albträume für Filch, aber keine Helden."_

"_Da habt ihr spektakulär versagt, mein Sohn", sagte Arthur Weasley, hob sein Glas und trank George zu. George grinste ein wenig und drehte sein Glas zwischen den Fingern._

"_Erzähl, Marianne", sagte Molly Weasley und tätschelte ihr die Hand. "Wie war das mit dem Dach am Astronomieturm?"_

_Marianne erzählte._

Marianne kam voller Vorfreude in ihr zweites Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ihr Kusin Draco war in den Ferien unerträglicher denn je gewesen. Er hatte einen Besen zum Geburtstag bekommen und flog seitdem unentwegt durch den Garten, riss die Wäsche von der Leine und behauptete, Marianne sei es gewesen. Dobby, der Hauself, war im Zustand fortgeschrittener Auflösung wegen Dracos Aus-Flügen und Marianne war heilfroh gewesen, als der erste September kam und Onkel Lucius sie ans Gleis 9 ¾ brachte. Tante Narzissa hatte diesmal keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu begleiten. Draco hatte sich beim Fliegen ein Handgelenk gebrochen und sie war mit ihm ins Zaubererhospital St.Mungos gefahren, um es richten zu lassen.

Lucius verabschiedete seine Nichte in seiner üblichen herablassenden Art, aber Marianne hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich dahinter eine Art widerwilliger Aufmerksamkeit verbarg. Jedenfalls achtete Onkel Lucius auf ihre Zeugnisse und belohnte sie für gute Leistungen. Und dieses Jahr hatte er ihr einen Besen gekauft.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es in die Quidditch-Mannschaft deines Hauses schaffst", hatte er gesagt. "Diese Weasleys haben dort zu viel Einfluss, aber eine passable Fliegerin solltest du werden können."

Marianne fuhr nach Hogwarts zurück mit dem halb verwirrenden, halb befriedigenden Gefühl, dass sie ihrem Onkel, ihrer Tante und Draco eins auswischte, indem sie mit den Weasley Zwillingen befreundet war.

Fred und George hatten den ganzen Sommer über nichts von sich hören lassen. Deshalb war Marianne auch ein klein wenig beunruhigt, als sie eine Viertelstunde nach der Abfahrt die vertrauten Stimmen auf dem Korridor hörte. Vielleicht hatten sie beschlossen, nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun zu haben?

Aber ihre Befürchtungen lösten sich in Nichts auf, als sich Fred neben ihr auf den Sitz fallen ließ und sagte: "Endlich, Lady Marianne. Wir haben den ganzen Zug nach dir abgesucht. Wie war dein Sommer?"

George ließ sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz fallen und zog ein zerfleddertes Heft aus der Tasche.

"Lausig", sagte Marianne. "Kusin Draco übt für einen Wettbewerb: wer ist der größte Idiot in der Zaubererwelt? Ich glaube, er hat gute Chancen. Und jetzt hat er auch noch einen Besen. Ich allerdings auch", sagte sie stolz und zog ein längliches Paket aus dem Gepäcknetz. "Wow", sagte George und beugte sich vor, "zeig mal her! Ein Komet 260. Nicht schlecht. Ein echter Mädchenbesen."

Marianne hieb ihm den echten Mädchenbesen um die Ohren. "Was fliegt ihr beiden denn? Sauberwisch, möchte ich wetten."

Fred und George nickten stolz. "Dieses Jahr schaffen wir es bestimmt in die Mannschaft", sagten sie.

"Ich dachte, euer Bruder ist der Kapitän?" sagte Marianne. "Da solltet ihr doch kein Problem haben, in die Mannschaft zu kommen."

"Ah, da kennst du Charlie schlecht", Fred nagte trauernd an einem Fingernagel. "Charlie schaut nur darauf, wie einer fliegt, nicht auf die Abstammung. Glücklicherweise …"

"… fliegen wir auch ganz gut", ergänzte George.

Nach dieser Unterhaltung war Marianne nicht sehr überrascht, dass die Zwillinge als Treiber in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurden. Sie selbst erschien zwar beim ersten Auswahltermin, aber sie wusste schon nach ihrem ersten Flug, dass ein anderes Mädchen besser gewesen war als sie. Charlie Weasley schaute sie kaum an, als er ihr mitteilte, dass sie leider nicht gut genug für das Team sei.

"Mach dir nichts draus, Marianne", sagte George und legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. "Wenn du mitfliegen würdest, wer würde denn dann unseren Fanclub leiten?".

Marianne machte Gebrauch von ihrem Mädchen-Besen auf Georges kostbarstem Körperteil. "Fan-club! An dem Tag, an dem ich einen Fan-club für euch beide leite, wird Professor Snape anfangen, Häkeldeckchen auf sein Pult zu legen. Apropos, habt ihr den Aufsatz für ihn fertig? Die sieben Möglichkeiten, wie aus dem Kräftigungselixier ungesunde bis tödliche Tränke werden?"

"Ich hab nur sechs herausgefunden", sagte Fred.

"Du suchst besser noch nach der siebten", sagte George, "oder er lässt dich ausprobieren, welche es ist.."

"Ja, er legt soviel Wert darauf, dass wir Schüler aus unseren eigenen Erfahrungen lernen."

"Er ist so um unser Wohl bemüht ."

"Ein begnadeter Pädagoge ..."

"Wer hat ihn begnadigt?", fragte Marianne. "Ich nicht. Ich habe diese sieben Möglichkeiten gefunden, aber ich habe zwei volle Stunden dazu gebraucht. Schon deshalb, weil so ein Lärm war."

"Lärm?", fragte George. "Wir waren doch gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, gestern Abend."

"Ach, es ging um diesen kleinen Hufflepuff, Timmy Doyle. Zwei dieser Idioten aus dem ersten Jahr haben sein Knuddel-mich geklaut und an allen im Gemeinschaftsraum ausprobiert …"

"Sein was?", fragte Fred. "Was, bitte schön, ist ein Knuddel-mich? Hört sich nach so einem Luxus-Spielzeug an, für das bodenständige Hexen wie unsere Mutter kein Gold ausgeben würden."

"Ach, ihr kennt doch diese mütterlichen Artefakte, die manche Kinder mitbringen. Erinnermichs, Aufräum-Motivators, Heimweh-Minimators und eben Knuddel-michs. Die Mütter geben sie ihren Kindern mit, damit die sich mehr zuhause fühlen im ersten Jahr. Ich habe letztes Jahr eine Menge davon gesehen. Auch wenn ich selber so was von Tante Narzissa nie kriegen würde. Würde ich auch drauf verzichten," schloss sie grimmig.

"Wie funktioniert ein Knuddel-mich?" fragte Fred erneut.

"Er sieht aus wie eine kleine Pelzkugel", sagte Marianne, "niedlich und knuddelig und man nimmt ihn in die Hand und hält ihn an die Wange oder drückt ihn einfach an sich und fühlt sich, als ob man von jemandem ganz fest umarmt wird. Das sagen jedenfalls die anderen", sagte sie und wurde etwas rot. Sie wollte nicht, dass Fred und George dachten, sie hätte die Knuddel-michs anderer Schüler ausprobiert.

"Und Timmy Doyle hat so einen Knuddel-mich …"

"… hatte", korrigierte Marianne. "Diese beiden kompletten Idioten Jonathan Darkwood und Ophelia Bone haben ihn erst damit aufgezogen und ihm nach Verwandlung das Ding geklaut. Er hat geheult und geschrieen, aber sie sind damit in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und den kennt er ja nicht. Sie haben den ganzen Abend damit angegeben und sich lächerlich gemacht. Wo wart ihr denn eigentlich?"

"Heute war unser regelmäßiges Date mit Filch", sagte George. "Der Mann ist so fasziniert von uns, wenn er uns nicht einmal die Woche sieht, kommt er ganz durcheinander."

"Ja, er braucht uns einfach. Da müssen wir schon mal auf einen freien Abend verzichten", sagte Fred. Marianne schnaubte verächtlich. "Und was durftet ihr diesmal für ihn tun?"

"Alte Pergamente sortieren", sagte George. "War hochinteressant, wir haben mehr gelernt als in mancher Unterrichtsstunde."

"Zum Beispiel haben wir schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie man in die Küche kommt."

"Und wir wollen versuchen, den separaten Eingang zum Astronomieturm zu finden.", sagte Fred.

"Was für einen separaten Eingang zum Astronomieturm?", fragte Marianne.

"Nun", George lehnte sich genüsslich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Auf einem alten Plan, den Filch in einem Anfall mittlerer geistiger Umnachtung von uns hat einsortieren lassen, ist eine Treppe eingezeichnet, die auf das Dach unterhalb des Astronomieturms führt. Und von dort aus müsste man eigentlich ziemlich leicht dort hinauf kommen."

"Um was zu tun?", fragte Marianne und tat so, als sei sie nur milde interessiert.

"Dort stehen viele präzise geeichte Instrumente", informierte George sie, "die man etwas … äh … anders eichen kann. Es handelt sich um ein streng wissenschaftliches Experiment."

"Ja", ergänzte Fred, "wir wollen herausfinden, wie lange zum Beispiel Professor Sinistra braucht, um zu merken, dass auf allen Astrolabien die Meridiane falsch eingestellt sind und die Schüler deswegen gar keine richtigen Ergebnisse erzielen können."

"Streng wissenschaftlich", sagte George.

"Ihr habt nicht alle Tassen im Schrank", stellte Marianne zufrieden fest. "Nehmt ihr mich mit, wenn ihr rauf geht?"

Beide Weasleys grinsten. "Selbstverständlich, du bist doch die hochverehrte Leiterin unseres Fan-Clubs!"

"Spinner!", sagte Marianne.

Aber am nächsten Tag überschlugen sich bereits die Ereignisse, die Fred und George schließlich auf das Dach unterhalb des Astronomieturms führten.

Jonathan Darkwood, ein muggelstämmiger Junge, der alle Vorurteile bestätigte, die über seinesgleichen im Umlauf waren, und Ophelia Bone, eine Reinblütige, die alle hochmütigen Urteile widerlegte, die über Reinblüter im Umlauf waren, verkündeten während der gemeinsamen Verwandlungsstunde der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, dass sie Timmy Doyles Knuddel-mich ganz oben an der Wetterfahne des Astronomieturms aufgehängt hätten. Er sollte ihn dort abholen, wenn er ihn wiederhaben wollte.

Timmy Doyle war verzweifelt. Er war ein dicklicher, schüchterner Junge, der eigentlich gar nicht von Zuhause weg gewollt hatte. Sich an Professor Sprout, seine Hauslehrerin zu wenden, wagte er nicht, sondern versuchte, selbst auf den Astronomieturm zu gelangen. Dabei rutschte er aus und fiel von der Brüstung.

Zum Glück fiel er nicht tief. Es gelang ihm, sich auf einem schrägen Dach unterhalb des Turmes anzuklammern. Dort saß er und schrie und weinte und die halbe Schule lief unter ihm zusammen.

Madam Hooch flog mit einem Besen hinauf und wollte ihn herunter holen, aber Timmy hatte solche Angst, dass er sich nur am Dachfirst festhielt und sonst keinen Muskel regen konnte. Die Lehrer diskutierten besorgt, was es für Möglichkeiten gab, ihn herunter zu holen. Einige sprachen schon davon, Professor Dumbledore zu Rate zu ziehen, aber er war offenbar bei einer Sitzung des Zaubererrates und niemand wagte, in seiner Abwesenheit irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Marianne, Fred und George standen im Hof und starrten wie alle anderen Schüler nach oben.

"Lange kann er sich da nicht mehr halten", sagte George und nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

"Hängt sein Knuddel-Dingsda eigentlich wirklich da oben?"

Marianne hob die Schultern. "Ich glaub eigentlich nicht daran. Jonny Darkwood und Ophy Bone sind so was von unterbelichtet, die kommen doch nie im Leben an die Wetterfahne auf dem Astronomieturm ran. Timmy ist allerdings kaum weniger unterbelichtet, weil er ihnen geglaubt hat. Aber wenn ihr mich fragt, haben sie das Ding in irgendeinen Abfalleimer gestopft."

"Man müsste wissen, in welchen?", überlegte Fred.

"Warum?", fragte Marianne.

"Weil er, wenn man ihm sein Kuschel-würg vor die Nase hält, vielleicht loslässt und sich retten lässt", sagte Fred langsam.

"Wie kriegen wir es heraus?", fragte George. Marianne ballte die Fäuste. "Nichts leichter als das. Wir foltern sie."

"Brillante Idee!", fand George.

Jonathan Darkwood und Ophelia Bone standen unter den Schülern und grinsten unverhohlen. Fred und George steckten jeder eine Hand in die Tasche und näherten sich ihnen unauffällig von hinten. Marianne ging von vorne auf sie zu.

"Also, ihr zwei Zentaurenköttel", sagte sie, "wo habt ihr Timmys Dingsda hingetan?"

"Sagen wir nicht", flötete Jonathan.

"Aber er ist wirklich in Gefahr da oben."

"Zu dumm für ihn", sagte Ophelia.

"Jetzt!", sagte Marianne. Fred und George zogen ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen und stießen sie Jonathan und Ophelia in die Seiten. Marianne nahm ihren ebenfalls heraus und hielt ihn Jonathan unter die Nase.

"Uh, jetzt fürchten wir uns aber", höhnte Jonathan.

"Psorisiato!", flüsterten Fred und George, und als Jonathan und Ophelia nach vorne ausweichen wollten, rief Marianne eine einfache Beinklammer auf, die sie erst am Vortag richtig gelernt hatte und beide mussten stehen bleiben, wo sie waren.

Psorisiato war streng genommen erst Stoff für das dritte Jahr, aber Fred und George hatten ein bemerkenswert gutes Gedächtnis, wenn es darum ging, sich Sachen zu merken, die sie eigentlich noch nichts angingen. Sie hatten den Fluch von Bill und Charlie aufgeschnappt, er bewirkte einen unerträglichen Juckreiz. Jonathan und Ophelia wanden sich in Qualen.

"Wo ist Timmys Knuddel-mich?", fragte Fred und unterstützte den Juckreiz noch durch leichtes Antippen mit dem Zauberstab.

Jonathan gab zuerst auf. "Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum", ächzte er. "Unter der Kohlenschaufel."

"Die Firma dankt", sagte George. "Marianne, kannst du nachsehen gehen? Wir halten diese beiden noch etwas in Schach."

Marianne rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fand tatsächlich unter der Kohlenschaufel neben dem Kamin den reichlich angestaubten Knuddel-mich. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und spürte sofort eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die sie ihrer Erinnerung nach noch nie erlebt hatte. Einen Augenblick wollte sie nur stehen bleiben und das Gefühl genießen. Aber dann fiel ihr Timmy auf dem Dach wieder ein. Sie stopfte sich den Knuddel-mich unter den Umhang und lief zurück auf den Hof.

Die Lehrer waren inzwischen überein gekommen, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Timmy einen Schockzauber zu versetzen und ihn, wenn er das Dach hinunter glitt, aufzufangen.

"Wahnsinn", sagte George. "Der Kleine ist fürs Leben traumatisiert. Auf, Fred, Zeit, dass wir unsere jüngst erworbenen Kenntnisse einsetzen.Gib mir mal das Knuddel-dich!"

Marianne reichte ihm den Pelzball und er schob ihn unter seinen Umhang.

"Komm, Marianne, du musst uns Glück bringen", sagte Fred und lief los.

"Und uns die Leiter halten", fügte George hinzu.

Marianne hastete neben ihnen her. "Welche Leiter?"

Sie fand nur zu schnell heraus, welche Leiter sie meinten. Um den separaten Eingang zum Astronomieturm zu erreichen, musste man durch eine Luke in der Decke klettern. Dort hinauf führte nur eine wacklige mit Spinnweben bedeckte Leiter, das heißt eigentlich war es bloß ein Balken mit brüchigen Sprossen. Marianne umklammerte den Balken, während Fred und George hinauf kletterten. "Und ich?", schrie sie dann empört, als die beiden oben ohne einen Blick zurück weiter liefen.

"Du sagst McGonagall, was wir vorhaben!" schrie Fred ihr zu. "Sie soll vorsichtshalber Madam Hooch schicken."

"Wie überaus gut ausgedacht von euch!", brüllte Marianne verärgert. Sie wäre auch gerne auf das Dach der Schule gestiegen und nahm sich vor, Fred und George für diesen Trick zahlen zu lassen. Vorerst aber lief sie zu Professor McGonagall und berichtete ihr atemlos, dass Fred und George Weasley versuchen wollten, Timmy vom Dach zu holen. McGongall wurde blass und sagte Worte, die jedem Schüler Nachsitzen eingetragen hätten. Dann rannte sie, um Madam Hooch zu holen.

Vor den Augen der anderen Schüler kletterten Fred und George inzwischen aus einem Dachfenster, das so dick mit Eulenkot bedeckt war, das man es von außen gar nicht erkennen konnte, und tasteten sich auf Timmy zu. Sie standen mit den Füßen in den Regenrinnen und hielten sich mit den Fingern am First fest und Marianne stand unten auf einem Bein und presste alle zehn Finger vor den Mund und schwor sich, die beiden nie wieder zu ärgern und nie wieder Dinge nach ihnen zu werfen, wenn sie nur heil herunter kamen.

Timmy Doyle war beinahe gelähmt vor Furcht, als Fred und George Weasley plötzlich zu seinen Füßen auftauchten.

"He, Timmy", sagte Fred, "suchst du das hier?"

Er nahm eine Hand vom First – Marianne starb beinahe – und zog den Knuddel-mich hervor. Timmy stieß ein Schluchzen aus und hätte beinahe danach gegriffen, erschrak zu Tode und griff sofort wieder nach dem Dachfirst.

"Also, du siehst, es ist nicht mehr nötig, dass du noch länger hier verweilst", sagte George. "Wie wäre es, du kommst mit uns runter und wir verhauen Jonathan Darkwood und Ophelia Bone gemeinsam?"

Timmy nickte stumm und starrte verzweifelt in die Tiefe.

In diesem Moment hörten sie das typische Geräusch eines sich nähernden Besens. Madam Hooch tauchte neben ihnen auf. "Komm, Timmy", sagte sie entschieden, "jetzt geht es dir ja wohl besser. Gib mir deinen Arm und ich ziehe dich rüber auf meinen Besen. Ihr zwei", sagte sie zu Fred und George, "kommt ja wohl alleine wieder runter."

"Wir?", sagte George. "Wir wollen doch nur die Aussicht bewundern."

"Ja, Fassadenklettern ist unser neuer Ausgleichssport", behauptete Fred.

"Ich sage Professor McGongall kein Wort von dem, was ihr eben gesagt habt", sagte Madam Hooch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Macht sofort, dass ihr hier runter kommt!"

Sie wendete ihren Besen und flog mit Timmy und seinem Knuddel-mich hinunter auf den Hof.

Fred und George hatten etwas Probleme, wieder zurück zu dem mit Eulenkot verschmierten Dachfenster zu kommen. Sie tasteten sich Schritt für Schritt und Griff für Griff zurück und unten im Hof schlossen die Slytherins Wetten darauf ab, ob sie es schaffen würden und die Gryffindors hielten den Atem an. Als zu sehen war, dass sie es schaffen würden, erhob sich donnernder Applaus unter den Gryffindors.

Marianne stürzte ins Gebäude und lief zu der Deckenluke mit der wackligen Leiter. Kurze Zeit darauf erschienen Fred und George – eine Spur bleicher als gewöhnlich – auf den obersten Sprossen und klettern hinunter. Aus der Nähe war deutlich zu sehen, dass ihre Knie zitterten.

"Ihr seid die absolut wahnsinnigsten Spinner, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat", schimpfte Marianne. Dann fiel sie erst Fred und dann George um den Hals. "Ich bin so froh, dass ihr wieder unten seid."

"Oh", sagte George und rieb sich die Nase. Bei ihrer Umarmung hatte Marianne ihm einen derben Kopfstoß versetzt. "Hast du das öfter?"

"Nur, wenn ihr solche Sachen macht", sagte Marianne verlegen.

"_McGongall hat damals gesagt, sie wollte mal von einer Strafe absehen, weil wir aus edlen Motiven gehandelt hätten", erinnerte sich George. "Edle Motive. Wir hatten das Gefühl, beschimpft zu werden."_

"_Lüg nicht so schamlos", sagte Marianne._

_Sie blickte auf, als sie Schritte hörte, die näher kamen, und sah Percy Weasley, der erschöpft und verheult aussah und ein Bein nachzog. "Sie wollen die … die Lei … also, die Toten jetzt weg bringen", sagte er leise. "Mum, Dad, George, wir sollten vielleicht noch einmal …"_

_George drehte sich abrupt um. "Nein", sagte er. _

_Seine Eltern und Percy starrten ihn an. Ihre Blicke drückten Unverständnis und Anklage zu gleichen Teilen aus. Auch Marianne verstand ihn nicht. "Willst du ihn nicht noch einmal sehen?", fragte sie leise._

_George schüttelte den Kopf ohne sie anzusehen. "Das ist nicht mehr Fre"", sagte er mit leiser, verbissener Stimme. "Er ist weg. Du wirst sehen, dass er weg ist. Ich schau mir das nicht noch einmal an. Ich will mich so an ihn erinnern, wie er war, lebendig und … ich tu das mir und ihm nicht an. Wenn ich jetzt noch mal hingehen", jetzt drehte er sich doch zu Marianne um in verzweifeltem Bemühen, sich verständlich zu machen, "dann ist das das letzte Bild, das ich von ihm habe. Du solltest auch nicht hingehen, Marianne."_

"_Natürlich gehe ich noch mal hin", sagte Marianne verständnislos. "Deine Eltern und Percy gehen auch. Und Ginny und Ron und sogar Hermine Granger. Du bist der einzige, der hier sitzen bleibt, George."_

"_Ich bin auch sein einziger Zwillingsbruder", sagte George und es klang, als zerbräche bei jedem Wort etwas in ihm. "Mum und Dad fehlt ein Sohn und Percy, Ron und Ginny fehlt ein Bruder. Aber mir fehlt ein Stück von mir selber. Verstehs' oder nicht, Marianne, aber ich geh nicht hin!"_

_Er versuchte, sie fest zu halten, aber Marianne machte sich los und ging den anderen Weasleys nach zu den Tischen hinüber, auf denen Fred, Tonks und Lupin lagen._

_Der Schatten seines letzten Lachens war aus Freds Gesicht gewichen. Er sah ernster aus, strenger und als sei er schon weit entfernt von der Welt, die er zurück gelassen hatte. Marianne schaute auf sein Gesicht. Jemand hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass es Fred war, hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Etwas fehlte. Das, was ihn zu Fred gemacht hatte, unverwechselbar –jedenfalls für die, die ihn gut kannten - unersetzbar, war verschwunden._

_Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte sein Haar, seine Wange. Undeutlich nahm sie wahr, dass Arthur und Molly Weasley neben ihr fassungslos und unter Tränen auf ihren Sohn schauten. Sie konnte Ron und Percy schluchzen hören. Ginny stand stumm und tränenlos neben ihnen. Mariannes Augen brannten, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen. Das hier war nur noch eine Hülle, es war nicht mehr der Mensch, den sie geliebt hatte. George hatte Recht gehabt, sie hätte nicht hingehen sollen._

_Blind vor Tränen drehte sie sich um und ging durch die Große Halle. Irgendwohin. Es war egal, wohin sie ging. Von hier aus führte kein Weg irgendwohin._

_Sie lief gegen etwas Festes, das ihr nicht aus dem Weg ging und musste die Augen aufmachen, um zu erkennen, was es war._

"_Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", sagte George._

_Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. "Du hattest Recht. Wie immer."_

_George nahm sie in die Arme. "Vielleicht…vielleicht bleibt er irgendwie bei uns", flüsterte er. "Nicht als ein Geist, als er selber. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht, das ist Mysteriumszeug, das habe ich nie richtig verstanden. Harry und Ron und Hermine wissen darüber besser Bescheid, vielleicht können wir sie ja fragen, wenn all das hier … vorbei ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht dieses Bild von ihm haben will. So wie er jetzt da liegt. Das ist er nicht."_

"_Nein", flüsterte Marianne, "du hattest Recht, das ist er nicht mehr. Meinst du, er ist noch irgendwo? Unsichtbar, aber wirklich?"_

"_Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte George, "aber ich muss es glauben. Ich muss es glauben, Marianne, sonst … sonst kann ich nicht weiterleben, verstehst du?"_

_Marianne umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. Die Vorstellung, auch noch George zu verlieren, war unerträglich für sie._

_Sie erinnerte sich._


	4. Expecto Patronum

4.Kapitel Expecto Patronum

Mariannes fünftes Schuljahr war geprägt von Nervosität.

Da waren einmal die am Horizont drohenden ZAG-Prüfungen. Wie eine Gewitterfront türmten sie sich über dem Schuljahr und versetzten die Fünftklässler in unterschiedlich intensive Ausnahmezustände.

Eine Hufflepuff-Schülerin erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch, zwei Slytherins wurden bei derart massiven Betrugsversuchen ertappt, dass sie das fünfte Jahr wiederholen mussten. Fred und George Weasley äußerten ihre Nervosität dadurch, dass sie noch wildere Streiche planten als übrig, noch öfter über die Stränge schlugen und schließlich sogar ihren treuesten Freunden, Lee Jordan und Marianne, auf die Nerven gingen.

„Zum letzten Mal, ich kann nicht lesen, wenn ihr hier so rumschreit!" schrie sie an einem düsteren Oktoberabend und klappte ein tausendseitiges Buch über Mittelalterliche Zaubertränke mit solcher Wucht zu, dass der Staub aus den Seiten flog.

„Wir üben auch", protestierte George. „Das sind mittelalterliche Muggel-Beschwörungsgesänge. Sie heißen Georganik oder so ähnlich und ich fühle mich schon aus persönlichen Gründen verpflichtet, ihrem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Vielleicht erfahre ich etwas über einen bisher verborgen gebliebenen Vorfahren von mir."

„Georganik", schnaubte Marianne, „du hast sie nicht alle, George Weasley. Das Zeug heißt Gregorianik und hat mit Beschwörung soviel zu tun wie Kusin Draco mit der Heilsarmee..."

„... was ist die Heilsarmee?"

„Da sieht man es mal wieder. Wofür meinst du, müsstest du mittelalterliche Muggelgesänge können?"

„Na, für die Prüfung in Muggelkunde."

„Seit wann hast du Muggelkunde auf dem Stundenplan?" fragte Marianne völlig perplex.

„Seit sich rumgesprochen hat, dass man da relativ einfach einen ZAG erwerben kann. Mal ehrlich, Marianne, wir haben zuhause soviel über Muggel aufgeschnappt, dass wir in diesem Fach locker ein E machen werden, wenn nicht sogar ein O und wir wären blöd und unzurechnungsfähig, wenn wir diese Chance sausen ließen."

„Oh, aber was die Heilsarmee ist, wisst ihr trotzdem noch nicht? Dann lest doch einfach die Texte, die Professor Burbage angegeben hat, anstatt hier Gregorianik zu üben. Ich hatte letztes Jahr Muggelkunde und weiß noch, wie es richtig heißt. Vielleicht sollte ich für euch die ZAG-Prüfung machen und ihr geht stattdessen auf den Straßen von Hogsmeade singen?"

Fred hatte dem verbalen Schlagabtausch zwischen George und Marianne gelassen nicht zugehört. Er blätterte in dem Buch, das er und George aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen hatten. Auf einer Seite war ein Bild von einem schwarz-weiß gekleideten Mönch, der eine Kapuze trug, die sein ganzes Gesicht beschattete. „Sieht aus wie ein Todesser", sagte er.

Marianne entließ George aus ihrem zornigen Blick und schwang sich über die Sofalehne zu Fred hinüber. „Zeig mal her! Ach, ja, das Buch kenn' ich, das hat uns Professor Burbage letztes Jahr auch lesen lassen. Warte mal, hier ist ein tolles Bild."

Sie leckte kurz an ihren Fingerspitzen und blätterte weiter. „Da, schau dir das an!"

Auf zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten waren Szenen aus dem Kampf eines Ritters mit einem Drachen dargestellt. Auf der linken Seite eine typische mittelalterliche Darstellung des heiligen Georg, der auf einem weißen Pferd sitzen einen Drachen aufspießte wie ein englischer Herrenjäger einen Fuchs. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Darstellung aus einem Zauberbuch. Sie zeigte einen wild mit dem Schwanz peitschenden Drachen, der mit einer Vorderklaue einen reichlich mitgenommen wirkenden St.Georg wieder und wieder zu Boden schmetterte, während ein weißes Pferd im Hintergrund davon lief.

„Gut, was? Saint George und der Drache." Marianne kniete neben Fred auf dem Zweiersofa und langte über seine Schulter nach dem Buch. „Man kann genau erkennen, dass es derselbe Mann ist. Die Muggel haben ihn immer als den Drachentöter dargestellt, aber ich glaube, das rechte Bild trifft es irgendwie besser, oder?"

Fred wandte den Kopf etwas nach links, Mariannes Haar streifte über seine Wange. „Der Drache sieht toll aus. Was ist das für einer? Charlie wüsste es sofort."

Marianne beugte sich etwas vor und betrachtete kritisch das Bild. „Ich würde sagen, es ist ein walisischer Grünling. Die Flügel sind etwas dunkler als gewöhnlich, aber das kann auch daran liegen, wie sich der Drache ernährt und wo er sich meistens aufhält. Wenn sie in Höhlen leben, bleiben sie blasser in der Färbung."

„Habt ihr sonst heute abend noch was vor?" fragte George.

Der zweite Grund zur Nervosität waren die Dementoren. Sie waren einfach überall, außer im Inneren der Schule. Professor Dumbledore machte aus seiner Abneigung ihnen gegenüber keinerlei Hehl, aber da fast alle Schüler schon auf der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express die Wirkung der Dementoren erlebt hatten, ließen sie sich rasch davon überzeugen, dass man mit diesen Kreaturen keine Experimente riskieren konnte. Sogar Fred, George und Lee sahen vorerst davon ab, sie zu provozieren. Obwohl sie natürlich davon redeten.

„Mich erinnern sie an Mums alte Putzlumpen", sagte George.

„Das sind unsere Kinderpyjamas", sagte Fred gekränkt.

„Ja, aber ehrlich, du würdest nicht mehr hineinpassen und sie sind jetzt so lange als Putzlappen verwendet worden, dass sie sich daran gewöhnt haben dürften", entgegnete George. „Was meinst du, ob man mit einem Dementor die Küche wischen kann? Vielleicht nach einem richtig heftigen Streit?"

„Hört auf mit dem Quatsch", sagte Marianne und schauderte.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beantwortete Professor Lupin alle Fragen zum Thema Dementoren mit gleichbleibender Gelassenheit. Fred und George stellten enttäuscht fest, dass es ihnen nicht gelang, Lupin zu provozieren. Er blieb ruhig und gelassen, ganz egal, wie albern sie sich aufführten, so dass sie es schließlich aufgaben und anfingen, für die ZAGs zu lernen.

„Professor", fragte Fred in einer Stunde Ende Februar, „wir haben gehört, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Dementoren abzuwehren."

„Genauer gesagt, wir haben es gesehen", ergänzte George.

„Und wir finden, dass wir das auch lernen sollten und nicht nur besonders gefährdete Drittklässler", sagte Lee Jordan.

Professor Lupin lächelte. „Ihr bezieht euch natürlich auf das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Wir wissen ja alle, dass das kein echter Dementor war."

„Aber es war ein echter Patronus", sagte Marianne, ohne aufzuzeigen.

Schweigen fiel über die Klasse. Professor Lupin räusperte sich.

„Patronusse sind eigentlich erst etwas für das sechste Schuljahr", sagte er. „Ich habe für Harry Potter eine Ausnahme gemacht und alle hier wissen, denke ich, warum. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir zu weit von unserem Lehrplan abweichen, wenn ich euch in die grundlegende Theorie des Patronus-Zaubers einführe. Wir werden zwei Doppelstunden dafür verwenden und am Ende der zweiten auch einige praktische Übungen einbauen. Sind Sie damit zufrieden, Mr. Weasley? Ich fürchte allerdings, dass die Kenntnisse, die sie auf diese Weise erwerben, nicht ausreichen werden, um sich in Hogsmeade mit einem Patronus zu duellieren, der vor Zonko's Wache steht, verstehen Sie mich?"

Die Klasse röhrte vor Lachen. Fred wurde rot.

„Der Patronus-Zauber", erläuterte Professor Lupin zwei Tage später, „ist nicht ausschließlich eine Methode, Dementoren abzuwehren. Grundsätzlich gilt, dass sich unser Patronus aus unseren tiefsten positiven Gefühlen aufbaut. Um einen guten, starken Patronus zu entwickeln, müssen Sie mehr auf Ihre Gefühle zugreifen, als auf Ihren Verstand. Das führt dazu, dass überdurchschnittlich begabte Schüler häufig Probleme mit dem Patronus-Zauber haben. Sie verlassen sich zu sehr auf ihren Verstand und misstrauen Gefühlen, halten sie für schwach und unzuverlässig.

Nun, wenn es darum geht, welches Mädchen welchen Jungen anschaut, liegen sie damit gar nicht so falsch" – wieder Gelächter in der Klasse und erstaunlicherweise war das röteste Gesicht das von Lee Jordan, der in jüngster Zeit vermehrt versucht hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit von Angelina Johnson zu erwecken – „aber sie sollten Gefühle auch nicht unterschätzen. In Situationen, in denen Ihnen Ihr kühler Kopf und ihr gesunder Menschenverstand abhanden gekommen sind, können sich Ihr Gefühle als die einzig verbleibende Basis Ihres Handelns erweisen. Wenn Sie vor Wut nicht mehr denken können, handeln Sie nur noch aus dieser Wut heraus und tun mitunter Dinge, die Sie sich niemals zugetraut hätten. Genauso haben Menschen aus Liebe Erstaunliches vollbracht.

Wut wird Ihnen gegen einen Dementor aber nichts nützen. Dementoren gedeihen von negativen Gefühlen und verstärken sie. Angst, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Bitterkeit, Hass sind die Lieblingsdesserts des durchschnittlichen Dementors. Ihre eigenen Waffe dagegen sind Freude, Glück, Liebe und Vertrauen. Sie müssen sich auf ein positives Gefühl konzentrieren. Das geht am einfachsten, wenn sie sich eine glückliche Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis rufen. Versuchen Sie nicht, diese zu analysieren, etwa, warum sie glücklich ist. Rufen Sie einfach Bilder vor Ihr inneres Auge und erlauben Sie den damit verbundenen Gefühlen, sich in Ihnen auszubreiten und Ihr Handeln zu kontrollieren.

Ein Patronus dient übrigens nicht nur zur Dementoren-Abwehr. Sie können ihn, wenn Sie den Zauber gut beherrschen, zum Übermitteln von Nachrichtern über relativ kurze Distanzen verwenden. Anders als eine Eule, kann ihm seine Botschaft nicht abgenommen werden. Und sie sind ein Trost und eine Stärke für denjenigen, der gelernt hat, seinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Und nicht zuletzt ist ein Patronus immer auch ein Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit seines Zauberers. Ihr Patronus zeigt Ihnen und den anderen ein wenig, wer und wie Sie sind, und zwar in einer sehr schönen Form. Gut." Lupin klopfte sich mit seinem Zauberstab in die Hand. „Fangen wir mit der praktischen Übung an, die ich Ihnen versprochen hatte. Der Spruch heißt ‚Expecto Patronum'. Sie konzentrieren sich auf Ihre Erinnerung, versuchen, Ihren Verstand beiseite zu lassen und sagen den Spruch. Auf geht's!"

Die ersten Versuche waren ziemlich peinlich. Silberner Rauch tröpfelte aus einigen Zauberstäben. Lee Jordan bekam immerhin so etwas wie den Geist eines Panthers hin. Er starrte wie gebannt auf Angelina dabei und der Panther wäre sicher noch deutlicher geworden, wenn sie nicht angefangen hätte zu kichern. Da löste sich Lees Raubkatze augenblicklich in Rauch auf und Professor Lupin rief: „Ja, das war schon sehr gut, Mr. Jordan. Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen."

Aber Lee gelang in dieser Stunde nichts mehr.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren einige Patronusse schon deutlich erkennbar. Marianne stellte fest, dass sie erstaunlich gut damit zu Recht kam. Sie dachte daran, wie sie sich am ersten September in ihren Sitz im Hogwarts-Express fallen ließ, wie der Bahnhof, Onkel Lucius und Tante Narcissa immer kleiner wurden und Draco irgendwo in einem anderen Abteil saß. Wenn dann noch Fred und George herein kamen und sich neben ihr auf die Polster fallen ließen, wurde ihr innerlich ganz warm und etwas Kleines, Hüpfendes und heftig Bellendes sprang aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs.

„Ist der goldig!!" riefen Alicia und Angelina.

Ein langhaariger Chihuahua sprang durch den Klassensaal, hüpfte an den Schülern hoch, hechelte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Marianne lachte glücklich.

„Sehr groß ist der aber nicht", gab Lee zu bedenken.

Professor Lupin lächelte und folgte wie alle anderen mit den Augen dem kleinen Hund. „Darauf kommt es nicht an, Mr. Jordan. Es sind oft die kleinen Momente im Leben, die uns am glücklichsten machen und ein kleiner, aber starker Patronus, ist besser als ein großer, aber schwächlicher."

„Sogar, wenn es ein Panther sein soll", flüsterte George. Lee deutete einen Ellbogen-Check in seine Richtung an.

„Mr. Weasley", sagte Professor Lupin, dem das nicht entgangen war, „wie wäre es mit Ihnen?"

„Expecto Patronum!" rief George und schwenkte seinen Zauberstand. Ein großes, silbergraues Tier mit langen Beinen und Hufen materialisierte sich. Es wurde deutlicher, warf den Kopf hoch, stellte den Schwanz auf galoppierte steifbeinig auf das Lehrerpult zu. „I-Ahhh!" machte es unüberhörbar.

Einen Augenblick herrschte verdutzte Stille, dann brach ein Gelächter los, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten. George wurde noch röter als Lee vorher.

„Denk dran, der Patronus stellt deine Persönlichkeit dar!" Fred quietschte vor Lachen.

„Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt auf deinen!" fauchte George.

Fred schaute sich nach links und rechts um. Marianne zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er lächelte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. „Expecto Patronum!"

Wusch!! Aus Freds Zauberstab brach ein Drache. Einen Augenblick schien er erstaunt zu sein über seinen Aufenthaltsort – oder vielleicht war Fred erstaunt über die Gestalt seines Patronus – dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog einmal durch den Saal. Marianne spürte den Luftzug, als die großen, silbernen Schwingen an ihr vorbei wehten. Man mochte kaum glauben, dass das hier nur eine Gestalt aus silbernem Dunst sein sollte, so lebensecht wirkte der Drache.

George stand mit offenem Mund da. „Aber..."stotterte er, „a...aber, ich dachte, wir müssten den gleichen..."

Professor Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Weasley, ein Patronus ist einzigartig. Sie und Ihr Zwillingsbruder mögen sich äußerlich gleichen wie ein Doxyei dem anderen, innerlich sind Sie zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten und das drückt sich auch in der Gestalt Ihrer Patroni aus. Aber Sie sollten sich nicht von allgemeinen Maßstäben leiten lassen. Ein äußerlich starker Patronus kann sich in der Konfrotation mit einem Dementor immer noch als schwach erweisen. Ich habe das eben zu Miss Malfoys Patronus schon angemerkt."

Der Drache schlug einen Salto in der Luft und schwebte über das Lehrerpult, wo er verblasste und verschwand.

„Tut mir leid, George", sagte Fred, als sie ihre Taschen einpackten, „ich hätte nicht lachen sollen über deinen Patronus."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schnappte George, warf sich seine Tasche über sie Schulter und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Beim Mittagessen herrschte eisiges Schweigen. George weigerte sich, mit Fred zu reden, und Marianne gab es bald auf, zwischen ihnen vermitteln zu wollen. Sie beendeten das Essen in ungemütlicher Wortlosigkeit.

George war ernsthaft gekränkt. Auch in den nächsten Tagen ging er seinem Bruder und Marianne auf eine Art und Weise aus dem Weg, die schon beinahe lächerlich wirkte. Wenn er ihnen auf dem Flur entgegen kam, drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung, auch wenn er dadurch zu spät in den Unterricht kam. Beim Essen saß er grundsätzlich am anderen Ende des Tisches und im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich gar nicht mehr blicken.

Marianne wusste, dass dieses Zerwürfnis beiden Zwillingen weh tat, aber keiner war bereit, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Unglücklich versuchte sie, für die Prüfungen zu lernen und die üblichen Witze mit Fred und Lee zu machen, aber es gelang ihnen nicht sehr gut.

„George ist ein Idiot", sagte Lee. „Ein Esel ist doch ein total nützliches Tier. Und super intelligent."

„Ja, aber er hat eben einen ganz anderen Ruf als ein Drache", murmelte Fred.

Er kletterte über die Sessellehne, um sich neben Lee zu setzen. Marianne runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Fred schien darauf zu achten, nicht zu dicht neben ihr zu sitzen.

„Hoffentlich sind bald diese Prüfungen vorbei, wir werden noch alle komplett gaga davon", seufzte sie.

Lee beugte sich vor. „Wie wäre es, wir unternehmen morgen Nachmittag einen Ausflug in den Honigtopf? Schokolade hebt die Stimmung und stärkt die Gehirnzellen."

„Aber morgen ist Mittwoch", protestierte Marianne, „wir dürfen nicht mitten in der Woche nach Hogsmeade."

„Wir könnten gehen, ohne zu dürfen", sagte Lee. Fred hob die Augenbrauen. „Denk daran, was Professor Lupin gesagt hat: was wir bei ihm gelernt haben, genügt nicht, um einen Dementor ernsthaft zu beeindrucken."

„Vor dem Honigtopf steht kein Dementor", sagte Lee, „sie patrouillieren nur nachts oder wenn wir Ausgang haben die Straßen von Hogsmeade. Sonst sind sie an festen Punkten stationiert. Lupin ist kein Idiot, vor Zonkos steht so ein wandelnder Putzlappen, aber nicht vor dem Honigtopf. Ich sag euch was, wir gehen morgen am späten Nachmittag kurz vor Ladenschluss und bringen George eine Riesentafel Karamellschokolade mit. Das sollte ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen."

Das gab den Ausschlag. Fred und Marianne waren inzwischen bereit, fast alles zu tun, um George wieder zu versöhnen – außer, einfach auf ihn zuzugehen, natürlich – und sie stimmten Lees Plan zu.

Am nächsten Tag schlichen sie sich um viertel nach Fünf, als es draußen schon dämmerte, durch den Geheimgang in den Honigtopf.

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich unsere alte Karte?" fragte Lee.

„Wir haben sie jemandem gegeben, der sie nötiger brauchte als wir", sagte Fred, „wir kennen sie doch auswendig, Lee."

„Aber wir wissen nicht auswendig, wo zum Beispiel Professor McGonagall gerade ist."

„Doch", sagte Marianne, „es ist kurz nach Fünf. Da ist sie im Lehrer-Gemeinschaftsraum und trinkt Tee mit Flitwick und Sinistra und isst Shortbread. Jede Wette."

Sie krochen unter den Kisten hervor und stahlen sich die Kellertreppe hinauf in den Honigtopf.

Nachdem sie ihre Taschen mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt hatten, hätten sie gleich wieder zurück in die Schule gehen können und sollen, aber wenn an schon mal draußen war, musste das auch ausgenutzt werden und sie beschlossen, noch ein paar Schritte durch Hogsmeade zu schlendern.

Es war ein nass-kalter, ungemütlicher Abend und die paar Schritte machten keinen rechten Spaß, zumal George fehlte. „Gehen wir zurück", sagte Marianne nach hundert Metern und die beiden anderen widersprachen nicht.

Sie wandten sich zurück zum Honigtopf. Auf der Straße war jetzt kein Mensch mehr, nur die Fenster leuchteten hell und anheimelnd durch die rasch fallende Dunkelheit. Sie zogen ihre Umhänge über die Köpfe und wollten gerade die Tür zum Honigtopf aufstoßen, als eine dichtere Schwärze über die Straße fiel.

Marianne kreischte. Es war ihr später peinlich, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Lee machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und griff nach seinem Zauberstand. „Ex...expecto Pa...pa...patronum!" stammelte er.

Weißer Rauch wie von einer Zigarette stob aus seinem Zauberstab und löste sich auf.

Drei riesige Dementoren glitten auf die drei Schüler zu. Fred drängte Marianne gegen die Wand des Hauses und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. „Expecto Patronum!" rief er und wieder sprang der Drache aus seinem Zauberstab, warf sich auf einen Dementor und klatschte ihm die Flügel um die Ohren. Aber ein anderer hatte bereits mit einer fließenden Bewegung Lee zu Boden geworfen und beugte sich über ihn. Fred machte eine Bewegung zu ihm hin und sah dann wieder Marianne an. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, sie zu schützen und seinem Freund zu helfen. Sein Patronus-Drache zerfiel in dieser Unsicherheit und zerstob wie Schaum.

Marianne gelang noch der beste Versuch. Ihr Chihuahua stürzte auf die Dementoren zu und schnappte nach ihren Mantelsäumen. Sie wichen einige Schritte zurück. Fred stürzte dorthin, wo Lee am Boden lag, und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen, aber schon kamen die unheimlichen Gestalten zurück...

Marianne spürte, wie ihr innerlich immer kälter wurde. Es war hoffnungslos. Sie sank in die Knie und stützte sich am Boden ab. Sie hörte Fred ihren Namen schreien und spürte, wie sich etwas Großes und Dunkles über sie senkte. „Das war's", dachte sie.

Dann wurde die Tür zum Honigtopf aufgerissen, warmes, gelbes Licht fiel auf die Straße und eine silberne Gestalt stürmte aus dem Viereck aus Licht und überfiel die Dunkelheit.

Die Dementoren wurden empor gewirbelt. Der Patronus machte kehrt, schlug mit den Hinterhufen aus und beförderte einen Dementor, der sich gerade über Fred gebeugt hatte, wie einen Fetzen altes Zeitungspapier über die Straße. Dann drehte er wieder um und galoppierte auf den dritten zu. Marianne sah einen elegant gebeugten Nacken, zwei lange, silberne wütend angelegte Ohren, vier scharfkantige Hufe, die die Luft zerschnitten und dann sah sie die Dementoren explodieren. Sie verschwanden vor einer Wucht aus Licht und Emotion, der die Dunkelheit nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Mühsam rappelte Marianne sich auf und sah sich um. Sie sah Lee Jordan in einiger Entfernung an der Hauswand lehnen. Er atmete in kurzen Stößen und sein Hemd war fleckig von Schweiß. Fred kniete noch mitten auf der Straße und bemühte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen. George zog ihn am Arm. „Los, nun mach schon! Wir werden alle erwischt werden, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."

Fred tastete nach Georges Schulter und zog sich dran hoch. „Wo ... wo kommst du denn her?" ächzte er.

„Geradewegs aus dem Zaubereiministerium", sagte George grimmig, „wir haben beschlossen, dass unfähige Schüler in Zukunft Nachhilfeunterricht bei Dementoren erhalten. Auf jetzt, ab in den Keller!"

Sie schoben sich so unauffällig wie das schwer atmend und mit zitternden Knien ging in den Keller des Honigtopfes und sanken dort erst einmal auf einige Kisten.

„Nett von dir, uns da rauszuholen", sagte Lee, als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Wenn man bedenkt..."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir ziemlich fies zu dir waren", sagte Fred.

„Ihr ward nicht fieser als ich blöd war", sagte George, „Lupin hatte Recht, mein Patronus stellt meine Persönlichkeit dar. Ich war ein solcher Esel, tut mir leid."

„Und Lupin hatte auch Recht damit, dass sich die Stärke eines Patronus nicht an seiner Gestalt festmachen lässt", sagte Fred. „Ohne dein Silbergrautier lägen wir jetzt als seelenlose Zombies da draußen rum. Übrigens, vielen Dank!"

„Ihr seid herzlich willkommen", sagte George und verbeugte sich.

Dann brachen sie alle vier in Gelächter aus.

„_Ja, an den Patronus erinnere ich mich auch", sagte George mit einer Art verzogenem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso Freds Patronus ein Drache wurde."_

_Marianne wurde rot. „Ich glaube ... ich glaube, es war ein walisischer Grünling", sagte sie leise._

„_Ach, so", sagte George._

„_Wo habt ihr einen walisischen Grünling gesehen?" fragte Charlie Weasley, blieb vor ihnen stehen und stellte einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe. „Wir könnten gut einen gebrauchen, vorausgesetzt, er ist gut trainiert und alles. Mir scheint, da draußen tut sich was."_

„_Was meinst du damit?" Percy war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Charlie streckte die Hand aus und zog George auf die Beine, nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn kurz um die Schultern zu nehmen und leise „Alles klar, alter Junge?" zu sagen – woraufhin George nur den Kopf schüttelte – und deutete dann auf den Eingang zur Halle. „Es kommt jemand aus dem Wald", sagte er. „Ich glaube...ich glaube es ist die unerwünschte Nummer Eins aus unserer Sicht. Und ... und er bringt jemanden mit."_

„_Wen?" fragt Marianne. Angst lag ihr plötzlich wie ein kalter Stein im Magen. „Was ist passiert, Charlie?"_

_Charlie schaute an ihr vorbei. Überall in der Großen Halle waren Menschen aufgestanden und strebten nach draußen. Unruhe und Angst wirbelten wie Windstöße durch den Saal. Irgendwo im Hintergrund schlug eine Uhr, die der Zerstörung entgangen war, die volle Stunde._

„_Ich glaube...es ist Harry Potter", sagte Charlie. „Hagrid trägt ihn. Ich glaube, er ist tot."_


	5. Schlangenlinien und Silbesterne

5.Kapitel Schlangenlinien und Silbersterne

„_Das kann nicht sein!" sagte Marianne._

_Ihre Stimme klang schrill vor unterdrücktem Entsetzen. Harry Potter konnte nicht tot sein._

_Um sie herum sprangen die Menschen auf und stürzten aus der Halle, durch die Eingangshalle auf die Treppen und den Rasen hinaus._

_Die Nacht war noch immer tintenschwarz, aber der Wind schmeckte schon nach Morgen. Es war jene du kelste Stunde vor der Dämmerung, in der, wie man sagt, die Menschen sterben, die sich am Abend noch ans Leben klammerten, weil die Hoffnung am tiefsten sinkt in dieser Stunde._

_Marianne klammerte sich an Georges Arm. „Das...das ist er, das ist Vo...Voldemort", hauchte sie._

_Er stand unter seinen Todesser, die nur gesichtslose Schatten waren, hochaufgerichtet, bleich und furchterrregend. Seine Augen funkelten wie Blutstropfen, von seinen merkwürdig verzerrten Zügen war keine Gefühlsregung abzulesen._

_Von dort, wo sie standen, konnte Marianne nicht alles verstehen, was er sagte. Er sprach davon, die tapferen Verteidiger des Schlosses zu schonen, nun, da ihr Kampf sinnlos geworden sei, wenn sie...sie konnte seine Bedingungen nicht verstehen, weil um sie herum die Menschen aufschrien vor Entsetzen. Neben Voldemort stand Hagrid und in seinen Armen hielt er den leblosen Körper Harry Potters._

„_Das glaub ich nicht", flüsterte George neben ihr, „das ist nicht wahr."_

„_Sieht so aus, als sei es nur zu wahr", sagte Lee Jordan hinter ihnen bitter._

„_Seht mal, da , an seiner Schulter", flüsterte Marianne._

_Ein silbrig schimmernder schmaler Kopf schob sich über Voldemorts Schulter, eine schmale, gespaltene Zunge fuhr über seine blasse Wange und dann durch die Luft als schmeckte die Schlange ebenfalls den nahenden Morgen darin._

„_Das ist seine Schlange, Nagini oder wie sie heißt", sagte Lee._

_Marianne schaute George an, versuchte, in der Dunkelheit und im Schatten der Eingangsportale sein Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ist das die Schlange, die damals seinen Vater..."_

_George nickte. _

_Marianne erinnerte sich._

Direkt vor den Weihnachtsferien waren damals auf einen Schlag alle Weasley-Geschwister verschwunden. Sie waren nicht beim Frühstück, sie rannten nicht durch die Flure, um letzte, vergessene Dinge einzupacken für die Weihnachtsferien. Sie waren weg.

Unterricht fand an diesem Morgen nicht mehr statt. Alle packten ihre Sachen für die Weihnachtsferien.

Marianne machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermine Granger. Wenn jemand wusste, wo Ron abgeblieben war, dann sie.

Sie fand Hermine im Mädchenschlafsaal, wie sie Bücher in ihre Tasche packte und wieder herausnahm und anders einpackte.

„Hrm", machte Marianne verlegen. Hermine sah auf.

„Ich...äh, ich wollte dich etwas fragen", sagte Marianne.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja?" sagte sie.

Marianne trat einen Schritt näher, um flüstern zu können. „Weißt du, wo die Weasleys sind? Ron ujnd Ginny und...Fred und George? Sie sind alle verschwunden und Umbridge tobt deswegen durch die Flure. Weißt du etwas?"

Hermine sah sich um, dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!", hob ihre Tasche hoch und kippte alle hineingerammte Bücher mit Schwung auf den Fußboden.

Polternd und krachend rutschten ungefähr zwanzig Bücher über die Holzdielen. „Ach, du meine Güte!" rief hermine, kauerte sich auf den Boden und fing an, nach Büchern zu fischen. „Hilfst du mir, Marianne. Ich möchte den Fahrenden Ritter noch erwischen."

Verdutzt ging Marianne in die Knie. Als sie nach einem Buch griff, fasste Hermine im selben Moment nach eben diesem Buch, so dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten.

„Sie sind in London", flüsterte sie. „Es ist etwas passiert. Mit ihrem Vater. Ich kann dir nichts sagen, aber sie melden sich bestimmt bei dir. Sonst setze ich ihnen den Zauberstab auf die Brust. Ich bin Weihnachten dort."

„Oh. Gut. Danke", sagte Marianne.

Sie richtete sich auf und ließ das Buch auf Hermines Bett gleiten. Etwas verkrampft lächelte sie ihr zu und verließ den Raum.

Einige Schüler reisten schon vor dem Mittagessen ab, deshalb war die Große Halle beim Essen leerer als sonst.

Marianne fühlte sich, als fröre sie, als sie ohne den geringsten Appetit Zwiebelsuppe in sich hinein löffelte. Normalerweise saßen Fred und George rechts und links neben ihr.

Vom Slytherintisch her ertönte ein hämisches Lachen. Marianne hätte sich nicht umzudrehen brauchen, um zu wissen, wer das war. Als sie es trotzdem tat, sprang ihr Dracos Grinsen geradezu ins Gesicht.

„Na, Kusinchen, hast du deine beiden Tanzbären verloren?"

Seine Kumpel Crabbe und Goyle, die wie zwei halbtrunkene Bodyguards wie gewöhnlich um ihn herum eierten, glucksten.

„Oooh, wie traurig", höhnte Draco weiter, „scheint als hätte Freddie eine bessere Partie gefunden als dich. Wär ja nichts Neues. Ich habe gehört, die Weasley-Zwillinge wechseln die Freundinnen wie ihre Unterhemden."

„Wahrscheinlich öfter", mischte sich ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin ein, „und auf jedenfalls öfter als ihre UnterHOSEN."

Wieherndes Gelächter am Slytherintisch. Marianne spürte, dass sie rot im Gesicht wurde und beugte sich tiefer über ihren Teller. Irgendwann würde Draco bezahlen. Für alles.

„He, Expresspost!" rief ein Hufflepuff-Viertklässler und deutete nach oben. Einige Last-Minute-Eulen schwebten herein. Zwei davon nahmen Kurs auf Marianne.

Erstaunt nahm sie der ersten, einer eleganten Waldohreule, einen parfümierten blasslila Brief ab. Die zweite Eule, ein gelangweilt wirkender Steinkauz, streckte ihr schon sein Bein entgegen. Von ihm erhielt sie eine geprägte Karte in einem offenen Umschlag.

Sie las den Brief zuerst, er war von Tante Narcissa.

„Liebe Marianne", stand darin, „ich fühle mich zur zeit nicht wohl und möchte über Weihnachten soviel wie möglich ruhen. Es wäre zu anstrengend für mich, dich und Draco im Haus zu haben, deshalb möchte ich dich bitten, über die Ferien im Tropfenden Kessel zu logieren. Leider war es nicht mehr möglich zu erreichen, dass du in Hogwarts bleiben kannst. Ich habe für dich ein Zimmer reservieren lassen und im Voraus bezahlt. Genieß deine Ferien. Tante Narcissa."!

Marianne ließ den Brief sinken. Sie hatte sich in Malfoy Manor nie richtig zuhause gefühlt, aber derartigh ausgeladen zu werden, tat weh. Sie hatte schon lange vermutet, dass es nur die uneingestandene Sympathie, die Lucius Malfoy für seinen verstorbenen Bruder empfunden hatte, war, die ihr ein Zuhause bei den Malfoys sicherte, und jetzt war Onkel Lucius in Azkaban.

Na, gut. Ferien in der Winkelgasse. Konnte vielleicht ganz nett werden, jedenfalls blieb ihr Draco erspart. Für einen Moment musste sie lächeln, als sie sich vorstellte, was Fred und George dazu sagen würden. „Weihnachten im Tropfenden Kessel, was für ein Abenteuer! Du kannst mit Tom Knallbonbons ziehen. Ja, und angeblich hat er seiner Katze das Geigespielen beigebracht und sie kann ‚Once in Royal Davids City' spielen."

Sie seufzte und griff nach der Karte, die der Steinkauz gebracht hatte.

Sie war aus steifem, grünem Pergament mit aufgeprägter Gioldschrift. Der Text lautete:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Malfoy,

wir erlauben uns , Sie einzuladen zur Eröffnung unseres Fachgeschäftes in der Winkelgasse 03. Termin ist die siebte Rauhnacht, Mitternacht."

Kein Absender, kein weiterer Hinweis.

Marianne drehte die Karte hin und her. Was sollte das bedeuten? Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die Buchstaben und zuckte zusammen. Das f in Malfoy sprühte silberne Funken, als sie es berührte.

Vorsichtig tippte sie es nocheinmal an und wieder stoben Funken aus dem Buchstaben. Als sie weiter dem Text mit dem Finger folgte, geschah nichts. Erst, als ihre Fingerspitze das r in erlauben berührte, rieselten wieder kleine,silberne Sterne auf ihren Teller.

Marianne runzelte die Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie weiter über die Buchstaben und hielt diesmal schon Ausschau nach einem e. Bei einzuladen sprühten das e und das d silberne Funken.

Sie spürte, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und ihr wieder warm wurde. Das sah Fred ähnlich! Winkelgasse 93. Gut, dass Tante Narcissa sie ausgeladen hatte, sonst hätte sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, um nach London zu fahren.

Draco hatte offenbar auch einen Brief von der Last-Minute-Eule bekommen, denn er drehte sich schon wieder zu Marianne um. „He, Kusinchen", rief er, „zu schade, dass wir diesmal nicht zusammen Weihnachten feiern können. Und dabei hatte ich so ein schönes Geschenk für dich...nicht gekauft."

Brüllendes Gelächter von seinen Nebenrollen. Marianne steckte lächelnd die Einladungskarte ein.

„Ja, zu schade, Dracci", rief sie hinüber, „und dabei hatte ich für dich...gar nichts gekauft. Vielleicht besorg ich dir noch was. In der Winkelgasse."

Sie aß ihren Teller Zwiebelsuppe mit Appetit leer und griff nch einem Hühnchenflügel. Sie freute sich jetzt richtig auf die Weihnachtsferien.

Die siebte Rauhnacht war die Nacht, die die Muggel Silvester nannten. Über London brutzelte das sparsame Muggel-Feuerwerk und Tom, der Wirt im Tropfenden Kessel, war früh zu Bett gegangen, weil ihn das Geflimmer immer so nervte.

Marianne schloss ihr Zimmer um halb zwölf ab und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Im Hof tippte sie sich durch die Mauer, wie gewohnt, und stand auf der Winkelgasse.

Die siebte Rauhnacht hatte für Zauberer keine besondere Bedeutung, sie feierten die zwölfte, wenn die Muggel Dreikönig begingen, daher war die Winkelgasse mitternächtlich still, als Marianne sie betrat.

Sie hielt sich im Schatten der Häuser. Sie wusste,wo Nummer 93 war. In den letzten Tagen war sie öfter dort vorbeigekommen. Es war ein leeres Geschäft, an dem noch Aufkleber mit der bunt rotierenden Aufschrift Zu Vermieten hingen. Irgendann im Laufe dieses tages hatte allerdings jemand Vermietet darüber geschrieben. Die Buchstaben waren schwarz und haarig und krabbelten über das Schild. Marianne schüttelte sich. „Wer kann nur auf so eine eklige Idee gekommen sein?" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ja, wer?" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr und jemand hielt ihr von hinten die Augen zu.

„Mit noch einer Sekunde Nachdenken wäre ich auch drauf gekommen, Fred Weasley", sagte Marianne und scheiterte erbärmlich daran, blasiert und distanziert zu klingen.

Dann drehte sie sich um, fiel Fred um den Hals und ließ sich beinahe erdrücken von ihm.

„Los, komm rein", sagte er, als sie wieder Luft kriegten, „ich zeig dir unser neues Domizil."

„Euer Domizil? Ihr habt diesen Schuppen gemietet?"

„Es ist kein Schuppen, es ist ein prima Ladengeschäft. Wie geschaffen für den Laden, denm wir eröffnen wollen. Wweißt du noch, wir haben im Zug darüber gesprochen."

„Ja, aber, woher habt ihr das Geld?" fragte Marianne verdutzt.

„Nichts ist verborgen, dass nicht irgendwann enthüllt werden wird", sagte George neben ihr und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Los, komm rein, Lady Marianne, du wirst staunen."

Das tat sie. Der Laden bestand aus mehrere Räumen, die jeweils eine Treppenstufe tiefer lagen als der vorhergehende Raum. Das bedeutete, dass man gut mehrere Abteilungen einrichten und voneinander trennen konnte. „Hier hinten verkaufen wir nur Sachen für Volljährige", erklärte George, „und noch eine Stufe tiefer gibt es Sachen, die wir eigentlich niemandem verkaufen würden..."

„...wenn sie nicht garantiert die absoluten Renner im Sortiment wären", ergänzte Fred.

Marianne sah sich um. Vorläufig war außer nackten Wänden, verstaubten Regalen und Spinnweben nicht viel zu sehen. „Aber das werden wir noch bis zum Ferienende geändert haben", sagte George, „du hilfst uns doch, oder?"

„Na,klar", sagte Marianne glücklich. Sie konnte es noch kaum fassen, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. „Wie gut, dass ich die Ferien über sowieso in London bin..."

Wie kommt das?" fragte Fred.

„Tante Narcisssa hat mich ausgeladen. Sie will Weihnachten alleine mit Dracolein verbringen."

„Giftspinne", sagte George, Fred runzelte heftig die Stirn. „Sollen wir ihr ein paar Proben schicken? Getarnt als Kosmetika? Wir haben einiges, was Narcissa Malfoys Aussehen entscheidend verbessern könnte."

„Lass sie doch", sagte Marianne lachen, „ihr habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich hier sein kann." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Wie geht es eurem Vater?"

Fred und George sahen sich an. Marianne ahnte, dass sie sich fragten, wieviel sie ihr erzählen durften.

„Sagt bloß, gut oder schlecht", sagte sie.

„Gut", sagte Georg entschieden. Fred nickte, dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. „Er wurde von Voldemorts Schlange angegriffen", sagte er.

„Fred!" sagte George.

Fred warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. „Wirst du mich bei Sirius verpetzen, George?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte George, „das ist meine heiligste Pflicht." Dann wandte er sich an Marianne. „Er hat eine riesige Schlange. Sein Haustierchen und einziger Schatz, möchte ich wetten. Unser Dad ist ihr an einer Stelle in die Quere gekommen, wo er ihrer Meinung nach nichts zu suchen hatte, und sie hat ihn angegriffen und übel zugerichtet."

„George!" sagte Fred.

George meisterte eine hervorragende Kopie von Freds eisigem Blick. „Und du rennst jetzt zu Lupin und beschwerst dich, dass ich nie den Mund halten kann, was?"

„Natürlich", sagte Fred, „wenn ich Glück habe, kriege ich dafür einen Schokoladen-Weihnachtsmann von ihm."

„Bestimmt, Lupin ist sehr geübt im Schokoladeausteilen."

„Ist er in St.Mungos?" fragte Marianne. George starrte sie dümmlich an. „Lupin?"

„Dein Vater, du Esel", George wurde knallrot, als sie Esel sagte und deutete einen Tritt an ihr Schienbein an. Marianne duckte sich. „Tschuldigung, ist mir so rausgerutscht,also, wo ist er?"

„Er ist wieder zuhause", sagte Fred, „und es geht ihm wirklich gut. Aber wir haben einen Riesenschrecken bekommen, als Harry..."

„Fred", sagte George und diesmal klang seine Stimme ganz anders. Fred zuckte zusammen.

„Ist schon gut", sagte er leise, „mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, Marianne. Obwohl ich es hasse, geheimnisse vor dir zu haben, das musst du mir glauben."

„Macht nichts, ich habe auch welche vor euch", sagte Marianne.

„Waaaas? Das wagst du nicht!" George stürzte sich auf sie. „Raus damit oder ich jage dir einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals!"

Marianne lachte und wehrte sich und Fred schlug sich auf ihre Seite und half ihr, George durch zu kitzeln und zu letzt lagen sie japsend vor Lachen auf dem abgetretenen Teppich im obersten Raum des Ladens und Fred sagte: „Wetten, dass die alte Umbridge sich gerade vergeblich fragt, wo wir abgeblieben sind?"

„Ja, sie war so sauer, dass man es riechen konnte", sagte Marianne und wishcte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln.

Fred deutete mit seinem Zaubwerstab auf den kleinen Eckkamin und entfachte ein Feuer. „Kommt, wir machen es uns gemütlich", sagte er, „im Tropfenden Kessel war Weihnachten bestimmt eine eher schlichte Feier."

„Du sagst es." Marianne angelte nach ihrer Tasche. „Hier, das sind eure Weihnachtsgeschenke. Esst nicht alles auf einmal!"

„Oh, Essiggurken!" rief George und öffnete die Schachtel, die aus dem buntfunkelnden Seidenpapier fiel. „Das hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht." Marianne knüllte das Papier zusammen, murmelte einen Zauber und warf es nach ihm. Es verwandelte sich im Flug in eine Handvoll bunt-schlierige Seife.

„Ihh", sagte George, fuhr sich durchs Haar und betrachtete angeekelt seine hand, „man sollte nicht meinen, dass so ein nettes junges Mädchen solche Flüche kennt."

„Tergeo!" sagte Fred gelangweilt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf George. „Du hast dir die Essiggurken reichlich verdient."

„Es sind feinste Honigtopf-Pralinen", sagte George kauend. „Probier mal! Da sie von Marianne sind, ist garantiert keine Kanariencreme drin."

Fred knotete vorsichtig das Band von seiner Schachtel auf. Es verwandelte sich alle zehn Sekunden in ein neues Material und jetzt war es gerade Silberdraht und entsprechend schwierig zu entknoten. „Gleich ist es wieder Seide", sagte Marianne, „und sei vorsichtig, es ist zerbrechlich."

„Keine Pralinen?" fragte Fred entäuscht.

„Doch. Auch."

Fred öffnete den Schachteldeckel. Darin lag eine kleinere Schachtel, die ebenfalls Honigtopfpralinen enthielt und ein Kristallmodell eines Gryffindorlöwen. Als er ihn vorsichtig heraushob, brüllte der Löwe und richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf.

„Cool", sagte Fred und drehte ihn vorsichtig hin und her. „Ist der vom selben Hersteller wie Harrys Drache damals?"

Marianne nickte. „Ja, aber er kann noch etwas. Ich habe doch einen UTZ-Kurs in Zaubersprüche belegt. Schau mal!"

Sie tippte den Löwen leicht mit dem Zauberstab am Schwanz an. „Frohe Weihnachten!" röhrte der Löwe.

„He, nicht schlecht", sagte George.

„Er kann noch mehr." Marianne tippte ihn noch einmal an und der Löwe knurrte „Euer Laden gefällt mir."

„Ausgezeichnet dressiert, das Tier", sagte George mit vollem Mund.

„Hmm, ich glaube, ich weiß, was das für ein Spruch ist", sagte Fred. Er tippte den Löwen seinerseits an und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Der Löwe drehte sich auf seiner Handfläche zu Marianne um. „Schön, dass du hier bist!" brüllte er vernehmlich.

„Es ist ein Relatus-Zauber, nicht weahr?" sagte George interessiert. „Damit kannst du Nachrichten übermitteln wie mit einem Muggel-Soundrekorder..."

„...mit einem was?"

„Egal, Dads Einfluss. Man kann ihm eine Botschaft mitgeben, ihn einstecken und sie irgendwann abhören, stimmt's?"

Marianne nickte,etwas enttäuscht. „Kannst du das auch?"

„Nee", grinste George, „ich mach ja keinen UTZ in Zaubersprüche. Aber ich habe die Theorie mitgekriegt."

Fred steckte den Löwen in die Tasche und gab Marianne einen Kuss. „So, jetzt zum Programmpunkt Weihnachtsessen. Wo ist der Truthahn?"

Es war zwar nur ein Brathähnchen, das George aus der kleinen Teeküche des Ladens herbeischaffte und eine große Portion Pommes Frites aus einem Muggel-Shop jenseits des Tropfenden Kessels, aber Marianne genoss das Essen wie kein anderes Weihnachtsessen zuvor. Als george dann noch eine große Packung Nusspasteten von Mrs. Weasley und eine Flasche Glühwein hervor holte, war die Weihnachtsstimmung perfekt.

„Fehlt nur das Radio", sagte Fred gähnend, „Mum hat da so einen Lieblingssender..."

„Erspar ihn uns", sagte George.

Sie saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin, knabberten Plätzchen und sprachen über die Schule, über ihre Familien und schließlich – unvermeidlich – überHarry Potter und Voldemort.

„Harry meint, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er auftaucht und versucht, alles an sich zu reißen", sagte Fred.

George kratzte mit seiner Gabel an einer Mauerfuge herum. „Ja, und die Todesser werden jetzt schon immer frecher. Ich sag dir, für Muggelgeborene wird es langsam eng."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Marianne, ihr Mund war auf einmal ganz trocken.

Fred sah sie an. „Du bist doch ein Reinblut, oder?"

Marianne zuckte die Achseln. „Mein vater war ganz sicher eins und wenn man Tante Narcissa hört, ist es undenkbar, dass der Bruder ihres gottähnlichen Lucius eine...nicht-reinblütige geheiratet hättet. Ich weiß doch fast nichts über meine Eltern, nur dass mein Vater sich damals geweigert hat, die Muggelstämmigen, die für ihn arbeiteten, anzuzeigen. Alle hielten ihn für einen Narren, aber er hat – auch an einem Weihnachtsabend übrigens – vor der ganzen Malfoysippe eine Rede gehalten und gesagt, dass er für diese Menschen veranwortlich ist, egal, was für Blut sie haben und er gedenke, dieser Verantwortung gerecht zu werden."

„Wow!" sagte George. „Und was passierte dann?"

„Drei Tage später war er tot. Und Winadora, das war meine Mutter, sie machte die ganze Buchhaltung für ihn, brachte mich zu Onkel Lucius und verschwand. Man fand sie später...ihren Körper, meine ich, unter einer Brücke."

Fred fasste sie um die Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich.

Marianne schluckte. „Ich war damals noch so klein, ich begriff das alles gar nicht. Ich habe nächtelang geweint und nach meiner Mutter geschrien und Tante Narcissa hat mit mir geschimpft, bis ich solche Angst hatte, dass ich aufhörte zu weinen..."

„Ich schick ihr doch ein paar Proben", sagte Fred grimmig.

„Wer hat dir das alles erzählt?" fragte George.

Marianne rieb sich die Augen. „Onkel Lucius. Bevor ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. Er sagte auch, sein Bruder sei ein Narr gewesen, so zu handeln, aber er machte so ein Gesicht...ich weiß nicht, ich dachte damals, das er wütend auf seinen Bruder sei, auf meinen Vater, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Fred.

„Weil er...irgendwie...immer anständig zu mir war. Und weil ich einmal, als er mich zum Bahnhof gefahren hat, im Auto was gefunden habe."

„Was denn?"

„Wir mussten anhalten,weil er noch etwas aus dem Ministerium holen wollte und während ich wartete, habe ich das Handschuhfach aufgemacht und da lag zwischen einigen Papieren ein Foto von meinem Vater."

„Lucius Malfoy hat ein Foto von seinem von Voldemort ermordeten Bruder in der Handtasche?" staunte George.

„Im Handschufach", korrigierte Fred.

„Mmm, und es sah aus, als sei es oft in die Hand genommen worden", sagte Marianne. „Also, ich habe den Verdacht, dass er meinen Vater bewundert für das, was er getan hat. Irgendwie findet er etwas Gutes an ihm. Sonst hätte er mich nicht so annähernd anständig behandelt all die Jahre."

„Vielleicht hofft er, aus dir noch eine anständige Todesserin machen zu können?" schlug George vor.

„Niemals", sagte Marianne, „eher lasse ich mich töten. Wie meine Eltern."

Fred rückte sie stumm noch fester an sich.

Als es höchste Zeit wurde, dass Marianne zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel ging, drückte Fred ihr noch schnell zwei Päckchen in die Hand.

„Das eine ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte er, „und das andere ist nur geliehen, das gibst du mir die tage wieder, ja? Wenn wir hier den Laden renovieren."

„Klar", sagte Marianne, „wann fangen wir an?"

„Morgen...äh, ich meine heute. Nach dem Mittagessen. Du kommst doch, oder? Und bringst das Essen mit?"

„Klar", sagte Marianne.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel packte sie die beiden Päckchen aus. Das erste enthielt eine Kette mit Anhänger. Er war aus Silber und stellte mehrere aneinanderhängende Sterne dar. Sie waren mit winzigen Glassplittern besetzt, die sie wie Funken aufsprühen ließen, wenn das Licht darauf fiel. Marianne drehte den Anhäger im Licht ihres Zauberstabes hin und her und lächelte.

Das zweite Päckchen enthielt den kristallenen Gryffindorlöwen, den sie Fred geschenkt hatte. Überrascht hob sie die Figur hoch und stellte sie sich auf die Handfläche. Hatte er Fred nicht gefallen?

Der Löwe richtete sich hoch auf und öffnete sein Maul.

„Ich liebe dich!" brüllte er.


	6. Hochzeit und Warnungen

6. Kapitel Hochzeit und Warnung

Auf Bills und Fleurs Einladungsliste für ihre Hochzeit stand niemand mit Namen Malfoy. Die Zwillinge hatten das auch nicht erwartet. Sie hatten den Zettel mit einem Aufrufezauber gestohlen und inspizierten ihn in Molly Weasleys Waschküche.

„Gut", sagte George, „ich sehe einige verheißungsvolle französische Namen auf der Liste. Das dürfte dich darüber hinwegtrösten, dass es, wie ich finde, keine Möglichkeit gibt, den Namen Marianne Malfoy hier irgendwo dazwischen zu schmuggeln."

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für französische Namen", knurrte Fred.

„Solltest du aber", sagte sein Bruder selbstzufrieden, „ich wette, da sind welche darunter, die Veela-Blut in den Adern haben. Ich werde jedenfalls sehr freundlich zu ihnen sein."

„Mach was du willst", sagte Fred ungewöhnlich humorlos, „ich setze mich dann mit Hagrid in eine Ecke und spiele mit ihm Karten."

„Du bist verrückt!" George ließ den gestohlenen Zettel sinken und starrte seinen Zwilling fassungslos an. „Ich sagte Veelas, Fred."

„Ich weiß, was du sagtest. Ich brauch' keine Veela."

Kopfschüttelnd schaute George wieder auf den Zettel. „Okay, okay, wir denken uns etwas aus. Wie wird Harry versteckt? Es ist ja nicht gerade ratsam, ihn öffentlich herum zu zeigen wie einen Quidditchpokale."

„Vielsafttrank."

„Gut, was hindert uns daran, dasselbe mit Marianne zu machen? Wir suchen uns eine nette Kusine von Fleur…und verdoppeln sie."

Fred starrte ihn an. „Der Zusammenstoß mit Snape hat doch deinen Verstand beeinträchtigt."

„Mitnichten, Bruderherz, eher im Gegenteil. Pass auf! Wir brauchen nur ein Haar von einer Veela-Kusine von Fleur. Vielsafttrank ist noch im Küchenschrank. Ganz hinten, ich hab' nachgesehen. Wir verwandeln Marianne ruckzuck in eine kleine Veela und müssen dann nur noch aufpassen, dass sich die doppelte Kusine nicht selbst in die Quere kommt. Aber da ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass ihr beide euch am liebsten etwas von dem ganzen Trubel zurückziehen möchtet – in irgendein Gebüsch etwa – dürfte das kein allzu großes Problem sein."

Fred starrte ihn an. „George, du bist ein Genie, weißt du das?"

„Ja," sagte George.

Marianne selbst nahm den Plan etwas skeptischer auf.

„Wenn das rauskommt, werden alle denken, ich sei eine Spionin der Todesser", sagte sie, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in das bequeme Sofa in der Wohnung der Zwillinge über ihrem Laden zurück.

„Es kommt nicht raus", versicherte George, „wann ist jemals etwas rausgekommen, was wir unternommen haben."

„Ununterbrochen", sagte Marianne.

„Ich geh nicht hin, wenn du nicht mitkommst", sagte Fred stur, „und dann bringt Bill mich um und du bist schuld."

„Du bist so ein kompletter Idiot", sagte Marianne zärtlich.

Sie schauten hin und her, von einem zum anderen.

Die Spannung war überall greifbar, hing unter den Dächern, stahl sich in die Augen der Menschen auf der Winkelgasse. Spannung und Angst und eine ständig wachsende Bedrohung. Menschen trennten sich nicht mehr gerne voneinander, gingen nur ungern aus dem Haus, an ihre Arbeitsstelle. Eltern fürchteten den Tag, an dem ihre Kinder wieder in den Hogwarts-Express steigen würden. Wer konnte wissen, ob und wie man sich wieder sehen würde. Eine schreckliche Ungewissheit hatte alles durchdrungen wie ein langsam aufsteigender Geruch nach Tod und Verwesung aus einem lange nicht geöffneten Kanal.

In dieser Zeit eine Hochzeit zu feiern war sowieso schon ein irgendwie irritierender Gedanke, aber Bill und Fleur bestanden darauf, dass alles so normal wie möglich sein sollte. Es war ihre Art, Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu leisten. „Er hat nicht die Macht, unsere Liebe zu verbieten", hatte Bill etwas pathetisch gesagt und Fleur hatte zustimmend genickt.

Unglücklicherweise hatte sich Fred diesen Satz zu eigen gemacht. George hatte ihm mit viel Mühe ausreden können, Marianne einfach mitzubringen.

„Sie würden sie von vorne bis hinten ausfragen, unter Veritaserum setzen, alles mögliche", hatte er gerufen. „Du kennst doch Kingsley und Lupin. WIR wissen, dass wir ihr vertrauen können, aber die doch nicht. WIR kennen Marianne seit sieben Jahren, aber die werden in sieben Minuten nicht darauf kommen, was für ein prima Kerl sie ist. Und was noch schlimmer ist, sie werden es vielleicht gar nicht wollen."

Fred hatte ihm Recht geben müssen. Die Ordensmitglieder waren so nervös, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso verfahren würden, wie George gesagt hatte, und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich ausgerechnet von den Zwillingen würden umstimmen lassen.

„Also gut", gab Marianne nach, „versuchen wir es. Ich will auf keinen Fall schuld daran sein, wenn Bill an seinem Hochzeitstag auch noch die Beerdigung eines seiner Brüder organisieren muss."

Fred strahlte sie an und legte den Arm um sie.

Sie saßen neben einander auf dem Sofa. George saß verkehrt herum auf einem Küchenstuhl und betrachtete sie missbilligend.

„Wenn ich mir euch beide so anschaue, kriege ich das untrügliche Gefühl, entbehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht finde ich ja unter den französischen Kusinen auch endlich die Frau fürs Leben. Vorerst aber werde ich mein Leid und meine Einsamkeit in Butterbier ertränken, und zwar im Tropfenden Kessel, und zwar alleine. Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder da."

Damit stand er auf, warf sich einen Umhang über – draußen fiel ein hartnäckiger Nieselregen – und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Fred und Marianne sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Was war das denn?"

„Ich glaube", sagte Fred nachdenklich, „er wollte einfach nur nett sein. Damit tut er sich nun mal erheblich schwerer als ich."

Er schaute sie an und Marianne spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend, dass sie öfter bekam, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Okay", sagte sie, „George hat uns zwei Stunden Zeit geschenkt. Wir sollten sie ausnutzen. Wir wissen nicht wie viel wir noch…"

„Sei still!" sagte Fred und küsste sie.

George kam exakt zwei Stunden später wieder nach Hause und fand seinen Bruder in der Küche vor, wo er mit dem Zauberstab Wasser aufkochte.

„Tee?" fragte er und hob die Kanne hoch.

„Mmm", George sah sich im Raum um. „Ist Marianne schon gegangen?"

„Ja. Ich hab sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer in der Seitenstraße bei Gringotts begleitet, sonst hätte ich keine Ruhe gehabt. Hast du jemanden um die Knockturnallee herum schleichen sehen? Mir war so, als hätte ich da eine Bewegung gesehen."

George schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Becher entgegen, den Fred ihm reichte. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass da nichts war. Es ist so verdammt…ach, was! Immer sich umdrehen müssen und aufpassen, wo ein Todesser hocken könnte. Kann Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht einfach rauskommen und uns den Krieg erklären? Ich habe das alles so satt!!" Er nippte an dem Tee, verbrannte sich die Zunge und fluchte lange und ausgiebig.

Dann schaute er über den Rand des Bechers hinweg auf seinen Bruder.

„Du siehst verdammt glücklich aus!" stellte er fest.

„Bin ich auch", Fred drehte seinen eigenen Teebecher hin und her. „Komisch, nicht wahr?"

„Mmmm", George nahm noch einen Schluck des inzwischen trinkbaren Tees, „sag mal…was ich dich fragen wollte…wie ist das so, wenn man das Mädchen wirklich liebt?"

Fred verschluckte sich, hustete und gewann auf diese Weise kostbare Zeit.

„Wie meinst du das denn?" krächzte er schließlich.

George zuckte die Schultern und schaute in seinen Tee wie Professor Trelawney in ihre Glaskugel. „Na, ja, ich meine, es ist ja nicht zu übermerken, dass das mit dir und Marianne was anderes ist als das gewöhnliche Miteinander-Gehen, mit dem wir alle mal angefangen haben. So à la Ron und Miss Lavender…"

„Verschone uns beide damit."

„Ja, genau. Und ich…also, ich hab' schon ‚ne Menge Spaß gehabt auf die eine oder andere Weise, aber so was…ich glaube, so was wie mit dir und Marianne ist mir noch nicht passiert und da frage ich mich einfach, ob es dann …anders ist."

Fred sagte eine Weile gar nichts.

Dann nickte er. „Ja, doch, es ist anders. Ganz anders. Es ist…irgendwie…weniger."

„Häh?" machte George. „Du siehst mich verständlicherweise verständnislos."

Sein Bruder grinste in den Tee. „All das Getue darum, wer was zu bestimmen hat und wer wie viel Erfahrung hat und am tollsten ist und all das…verstehst du?"

„Annähernd."

„Ja, also, damit hast du nichts mehr zu tun, irgendwie. Das ist so was von egal auf einmal. Erinnerst du dich, wir fanden es mal ganz wichtig, dass wir nie zu einem Mädchen zuerst ‚ich liebe dich' gesagt haben. Wenn sie das sagte, konnte man ein ‚Ich dich auch' nuscheln, aber bloß nicht als erster Gefühle eingestehen, für die man hinterher verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. Weißt du noch?"

„Nein," sagte George, „hab' ich verdrängt."

„Jaaa, klar. Weil du mehr zu verdrängen hast als ich. Leichen pflastern deinen Weg."

„Ach, und wer hat immer darauf bestanden, besser auszusehen und mehr Punkte bei den Mädchen zu haben?"

„Keine Ahnung. Draco Malfoy?"

„Wir sprachen über MARIANNE Malfoy", sagte George und stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass sein Bruder knallrot wurde. „Kann es sein, dass du mir nicht antworten willst?"

„Es kann sein, dass ich dir nicht antworten kann. Es ist komplett und völlig anders, wenn du das Mädchen wirklich liebst. Zufrieden?"

„Mmm, muss ich wohl."

Sie tranken eine Weile schweigend ein paar Schlucke Tee, dann sagte Fred.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Fast jeden, solange er annähernd legal und nicht allzu unmoralisch ist."

„Wenn ich…also falls mir etwas passieren sollte, würdest du dich dann um Marianne kümmern?"

George stellte seinen Teebecher in die Spüle und drehte sich dann sehr langsam um. „Fred", sagte er, „was ist los?"

Sein Zwillingsbruder starrte aus dem Fenster, in dem sich nur die Küche und ihre Gesichter spiegelten. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, „ich habe Angst. Früher war das alles mehr wie ein Spiel. Wir gegen den Rest der Welt, also warum nicht wir gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen? Irgendwann sprengt er uns in die Luft – na, wenn schon. Wenn wir gehen, dann gehen wir mit einem ordentlichen Feuerwerk, nicht wahr?"

„Mmmm", sagte George.

„Aber jetzt…wenn ich gehe, bleibt Marianne hier zurück. Und das Ganze ist auf einmal kein Spiel mehr. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." Er drehte den Teebecher in den Händen hin und her. „Als ob ich auf einmal zwei Leute gleichzeitig wäre, sie und ich. Oder als ob wir zusammen etwas weniger wären als zwei und was dem einen passiert, trifft auch den anderen."

George streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihm den Teebecher aus der Hand.

„Hör zu", sagte er, „keiner von uns weiß, was da draußen auf ihn lauert. Es ist eine verdammt schlechte Zeit, um sich zu verlieben und all das. Das wissen Bill und Fleur zum Beispiel auch und heiraten trotzdem. Was wird aus Fleur, wenn Bill etwas passiert? Sie weiß, welches Risiko sie eingeht und Marianne weiß es auch."

„Ja," sagte Fred langsam, „aber das ist trotzdem etwas anderes. Fleur ist Bills Frau, Marianne ist nur eine Malfoy. Wenn ich…ich meine, sie wäre dann ganz alleine. Mum würde Fleur jederzeit mit offenen Armen im Fuchsbau aufnehmen, sie ist ja jetzt sozusagen ihre Tochter – auch wenn es eine Zeit gab, wo außer Professor Trelawney niemand eine derartige Vorhersage gewagt hätte – aber wer von unserer Familie würde sich um Marianne kümmern außer dir? Du kennst sie genauso lange wie ich, du magst sie doch, oder?"

„Fast so sehr wie du", sagte George grinsend.

„Fast! Das möchte ich mir doch erbeten haben. Also, versprichst du mir, sie nicht allein zu lassen, falls…"

„Wenn du mir versprichst, jetzt die Klappe zu halten. Fred, du Vollidiot, was ist mit DEINEM Verstand los, wo du doch noch beide Ohren hast? Ich bin dein Bruder. Und, auf eine sehr andere Art und Weise als Marianne natürlich, liebe ich dich auch, kapiert? Natürlich würde ich mich um Marianne kümmern. Versprichst du mir im Gegenzug, mein Adressbuch zu vernichten, bevor du meine Beerdigung organisierst? Ich will keine posthumen Ansprüche riskieren."

„Natürlich, du Voll-Troll. Willst du Rosen oder Lilien aufs Grab?"

„Gänseblümchen. Trinken wir noch einen Feuerwhisky zusammen?"

„Ich denke, du kommst gerade aus der Kneipe?"

„Das ist doch schon ewig und ein sehr ernstes Gespräch lang her. Aber vorher…komm mal her, du Spinner!"

Er fasste Fred um die Schultern und nahm ihn fest und lange in die Arme.

„Er kriegt uns nicht, der Du-weißt-schon-dingsda", murmelte er, „nicht da, wo wir wirklich sind. Es ist, wie Bill gesagt hat, er kann uns nicht wirklich zerstören."

„Nein, nicht wirklich", murmelte Fred, aber als sie später im Wohnzimmer saßen, Feuerwhisky tranken und Figuren aus den Flammen des Kaminfeuers formten, hatte er den Schatten immer noch nicht abgeschüttelt, der unerklärlich in seine Gedanken gekrochen war. Er war wie eine kalte Hand, die ihn leicht an der Schulter berührt und sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, aber er spürte ihren Abdruck noch lange und in dieser Nacht fiel es ihm schwer, einzuschlafen.


End file.
